Naruto: Insanity At Christmas
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: A crack Christmas fanfic where almost anything can and will happen...
1. Mission 1: Mysterious Young Woman

**I started this fanfic six days before Christmas with a idea to just make a simple little Naruto Christmas fanfic to get in the mood for Chirstmas... but then ideas just kept coming to me and it wouldn't stop so then it came into a idea to be a fifteen chapter fanfic. Anywho, I think I am getting ahead of myself. Mission 1 was rather short, I know. But what can you do about it? Nothing. Muahahah! Anyway, the main point of this chapter was just to introduce Kyoki and make you wonder about her relationship with Kakashi. So yea... I hope you all enjoyed it. XD **

**Oh, and this fanfic is set slightly after the part 2 of the Chunin exams, at least I think it is part two. Well, anywho it's probably going to be during thier month of training before the last of the tests. So yea... I guess... then again, I don't really think this thing has a timeframe where it can be placed... on well...**

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission 1: Mysterious Young Woman**

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing here for?" Naruto as he and his two team members walked into the clearing in the middle of the forest like their teacher told them too. "Are we going to have a cool mission? Hey! Where is he?!"

"He's going to be late as always." Sasuke muttered as he leaned against the nearest tree.

"We might as well make ourselves comfortable as we wait." Sakura said as she sat down a few feet away from Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and sat down was well. "I wonder how late he'll be late today."

"Who knows with him." Sasuke replied.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Sakura and Naruto jumped to their feet when they heard some movement. All three of them thought it was Kakashi, finally showing up. The bushes shuffled as the person came forward.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're finally here! You're here earlier than I thought. What-" Naruto stopped when he realized that he was not speaking to his teacher. Standing before them was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a Leaf headband tied around her arm.

"Heh? I'm not Kakashi-sensei. Since you thought I was him, are you three his students?"

"Yea, why?" Sasuke asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yahoo! I finally found you!" The stranger rushed forward and hugged them all in one big hug. They were all too startled by this to react to this odd behavior. She released them. "So you're Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzukami Naruto, correct?"

"Yep, that's us." Naruto smiled.

"Ah, this is wonderful. So where is Kakashi-kun. Did he tell you to come out here and now is late as usual?' She put one of her hands on her hips.

Sakura nodded. "Yea. How did you know?"

The woman laughed. "Because that is just how Kakashi-kun is like. Umm, I really need to talk to him, so you wouldn't mind if I waited here with you, do you? It's been really hard to track him down. And now I'm so close to catching him."

The three students each looked at each other. Sasuke shrugged while Sakura and Naruto said that didn't mind.

"Yahoo! Thank you." She smiled at them.

For the next hour the four of them chatted amongst themselves.

"I've head so much about you three."

"You have?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I'm really impressed with you three. I hope my three students will become as strong as you three."

"If you have students, shouldn't you be training them?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind the woman.

"So, you're finally here. For your information I let them have the day off because we did some heavy training these last few days and they are exhausted." The woman jumped to her feet. She whirled around, swinging her fist to slam into Kakashi's shoulder, but he knew her intent and blocked her.

"Don't I get a hello." Kakashi said as he looked down at her.

"That was your hello. And now this is your 'how do you do'" She said as she dropped to her knees, swinging her foot in front of her, trying to trip him, but he jumped backwards.

"You're holding back, why is that?" Kakashi wondered.

"I don't want to make a fool out of you in front of your students. They might lose their respect for you, ya know?"

Kakashi sighed. "You'll never change, will you Kyoki?"

"Hell no. The same could be said about you, Kakashi."

"Do either of you know what is going on?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"No..." Sakura said as she looked from Kyoki to Kakashi.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Excuse me, why are you two fighting?" Naruto asked.

Kyoki looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "You're so cute!" She rushed over and hugged him.

"Don't assault my student." Kakashi told her.

"I'm not assaulting him, I'm hugging him cuz he is so cute." She snapped as she continued to hug Naruto.

Naruto began to blush.

"The reason we are fighting is because us two grown-ups had a fight and now are rivals." She explained to them. She released Naruto.

"Oh, is it like the rivalry between him and Guy-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The same as Bushybrows? No, not exactly." Kyoki answered. "It's more complicated than that and is a story for another time."

Kakashi sighed. "That is a story that they should be spared from."

"You're right. But if they want to know about it, I'm sure they will find out about it sooner or later... or something like that. Who knows, I might drink some sake and accidentally tell them. Who knows and who cares?" She sighed suddenly. She then bit her lip in thought.

"What is on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always bite your lip when there is something you want to say."

"Oh... um... I know me and you don't get along that well... at least not like we use too... but... could I... could I help you with your mission today? I heard about it and it sounded incredibly exciting."

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. "That's it?"

Kyoki nodded slowly.

"Hmm... what do you say, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?" Hatake asked his students.

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto said happily.

"Ok." Sakura asked, hoping she could find out what went on between between these two. Normally she wouldn't be so interested in something like this, but there was something that made it interesting to her.

"As long as we get the mission completed, I don't care."

"Yahoo!" Kyoki jumped in the air. "Thank you."

"So what is our mission Kakashi-sensei?"

"We're to go to Tanzuka and deliver some supplies back to the Leaf Village." He answered.

"That's it? I thought it would something cool and important." Naruto complained.

"Oh, don't worry. It is something very important. It may not seem like it at first, but it is. Trust me." Kyoki giggled.

"All right. Let's do it then!" Naruto said, getting excited again.

"Then let's do it." Sasuke said.

"Yea!" Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "Come on."

He led the way while the three others followed him.

Kyoki looked off into the woods and winked at apparently nothing when no one was looking...

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one. I hope you all liked it... maybe... please let me know what you think. xD**


	2. Mission 2: Evil Reindeer

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume (well, she belongs to my cousin if you want to be technical) and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission 2: Evil Reindeer**

"How much farther do we have to go?" Naruto whined.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Kyoki reassured him.

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and motioned for the others to stop as well.

Kyoki quietly walked over to Kakashi and whispered so the kids would not hear her. "What's wrong?"

"Something is out there. It's been following us for the last few minutes." Kakashi whispered back.

"Do you think its..." She glanced at the kids who were giving the two adults curious looks. They wanted to know what they were talking about. She dropped her voice even lower. "... is it... you know... the..."

"The evil reindeer? Yes, I believe it is them." He nodded.

"I thought they lived further north."

"They did... but they built a shopping mall up there so the reindeer were forced to move south."

"What are we going to do?" Kyoki asked.

"Carry on with the mission. They won't attack us unless we attack them."

"Then we should be fine, right?" She asked as she glanced around them.

"Yea." He turned back to the younger students. "All right, let's continue."

"Kakashi-sensei, is everything all right?"

"Yes, Naruto, now, lets' go."

They walked for a few minutes before there came a crashing sound through the trees.

"They're coming! Why are they coming?!" Kyoki said.

"I don't know. We have to get up into the trees." Kakashi turned to the children. "You're about to see something that may seem unreal. There are evil reindeer running wild in these woods. We need to get up into that big tree right now or they are going to stampede us. Now, hurry."

Without another word, the three ran up the tree Sasuke and Naruto landed on the same branch, Sakura a branch below them. Kyoki and Kakashi followed closely behind them. The teachers stopped on a few branches below them so they could look down and see the danger.

"Are you guys serious about the reindeer. Evil reindeer aren't real." Sasuke said.

"That's what you think." Kyoki told him. "These reindeer are evil. They were once good, kind creatures, but they turned evil after being declined by Santa."

"Santa?" Naruto said.

"Yea, you know the big guy who wears the red suit and hands out presents on Christmas. Don't tell me you don't know about Santa." Kyoki said.

"I do. But he's not real. Everyone knows that." Naruto said.

Kyoki shook her head. "What are they teaching you kids at school. Santa is real. Reindeer are real. Evil reindeer are real."

Below them the tree began to shake as the herd of evil reindeer raced past. They looked like normal reindeer, but their eyes were glowing a bright red, their antlers pitch black and sharp as knives.

"What made them evil?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you know how Santa only needs like nine reindeer. Well all the others got pissed off that they were not chosen to be the ones to pull Santa's sleigh, so they formed a group and now are evil. Oh, and the fact that they let Rudolph, who is like a 'freak' to them, be in the lead in the sleigh pisses them even more. And now the reindeer want revenge. It's been like this for many years. There are peoples jobs who are to contain the information so that no on can know the truth so everyone will think everything is all happy and peaceful where Santa lives and all that crap."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi to see if this was all true.

He nodded. "She's telling the truth. It's all true."

"If no is suppose to know, how do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I caught one of the people who suppress the truth and forced the truth out of him." She smiled.

"Is it our mission to destroy all the evil reindeer?" Naruto asked, getting excited.

"No." Kakashi said as Naruto pouted.

"Then what it is?" Naruto asked.

"Our mission is to-" Kakashi stopped when the tree suddenly received a large blow at the bottom and shook violently.

Everyone held on tightly... that is except Sakura who didn't grab onto something sturdy in time and began to fall to her doom. Kyoki reacted without thinking, and dropped after Sakura. Kyoki grabbed onto Sakura's hand and swung her upward, as Kakashi caught her. Kyoki kicked off from the tree and landed in the clearing they were in minutes before. Kyoki looked at what the reindeer was doing to the tree and realized they were trying to weaken the base so they would knock it down. They had already skimmed the bark off with their knife like antlers. She realized that she had to direct their attention away from the tree before they did too much damage.

"Hey you pathetic reindeer. Look over here!" She looked up, knowing that Kakashi was probably getting ready to jump down to help. "Kakashi-kun, stay up there. I'm about to use you-know-what. If you come down you might get caught in it. And without you the kids won't stand a chance."

Kakashi sighed, thinking of what he should do. "Fine. But be careful."

They reindeer redirected their attention to her. They snorted and stamped their feet, annoyed that they were being interrupted in their mission.

"I'm always careful." She smirked as she began to quickly do hand symbols. "Here I go. Hold onto something really tight." She then quickly pulled out a scroll and cut her finger on her kunai and spread it over the scroll. "Mokona no Jutsu!!" She yelled as the scroll was thrown in the air, it swirling around her. The ground shook for moments. Suddenly there was a large crash and two small little chubby rabbits appeared. One was black while the other was white. "Mokona's, do your stuff!"

"Paku! They both yelled as they opened their mouths. "Ncha Cannon!" A bright light came out of each Mokona's mouth striking all the reindeer and launching them away off into the sky. They were thrown miles and miles and miles away.

"Thank you, Mokona's." Kyoki smiled.

"Yep, yep." They bowed and disappeared. "It's safe, you guys can come down now."

Seconds later, the four of them came down.

"What happened to them? Where did they go?" Naruto asked. "That was so cool!"

"The Mokonas blew them away where they won't be able to hurt anyone anymore, that is if they survived the landing." She laughed softly. "We should be safe for the rest of the trip. I think that was all of them in this area... or something." Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She gave in to the fatigue and closed her eyes.

Kakashi caught her before she could fall. He picked her up carefully.

"Will she be ok?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "She'll be fine. Summoning the Mokona's takes a lot of energy for her. Let's get to town so we can get her a place to rest."

With that they made their way to the town without any further interruptions.

* * *

Off in the shadows three figures watched them as they made their way to town.

"That was a close one." A female voice said.

"Yea, they almost could have spotted us if those deer came this way." a male voice said. It came from the females right side.

"Come up, we have to catch up with them. Be more quiet this time though." Another male voice said to the left of the female.

All three nodded and made their way after Kakashi and his group...

* * *

**If someone were to ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter, I would tell them I had no idea. This came out totally different from what I had first planned. But I like this version a hell of a lot more thant he boring little thing I had planned before. And we are introduced to three mysterious people in the background. I decided to put them in at the last moment. I know who they are going to turn out to be though, so don't think I didn't plan this all out. I have put a lot of planning into this fanfic. I just wish I could be so determined and organize with all my other fanfics. Can you imagine how many I could finish? XD**

**Edit: It's been over a year since I wrote this fanfic, so when I get some time, I think I am going to finally go back and reread it and make a few changes and fix any typos.**


	3. Mission 3: Real Truth

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission 3: Real Truth**

Kyoki woke with a start and sat up, wondering where she was. She didn't recognize the room she was currently in. She studied the room and realized that Sakura was sitting next to the bed on a chair.

"Are you feeling all right? Are you any better?" Sakura asked.

'I feel fine. I guess. What happened?" Kyoki asked. "I remember summoning Mokona... then... everything is blank."

"You fainted so Kakashi-sensei brought you here. We're in a inn in Tanzuka Town. You've been asleep ever since. Which was only for a day. Kakashi-sensei was here just a little bit ago. He was watching you and taking care of you for the majority of the time."

Kyoki tilted her head to the side, studying Sakura's face to see if the young girl was kidding. "Are you serious? He would never do something like that... at least not for me... not after what happened between the two of us."

"I'm serious. He really was." Sakura told her.

"Fine, fine. I believe you. Where did he go?" She wondered.

"He had to go take care of the mission we were sent here to do." Sakura explained. "He said it wouldn't take long."

Kyoki smiled at Sakura. "You're curious about me and Kakashi and what happened between us, aren't you?"

Sakura blushes and said yes.

"Well, I see no harm in telling you. You seem like a trustworthy person. Years ago me and Kakashi dated for awhile. It went well at first, but then-"

"We both became annoying to each other and couldn't stand to be in the same room. Is that what you were going to say?" Kakashi said.

Kyoki and Sakura jumped in surprise.

"You should knock before you decide to listen in on other peoples conversations and then but in. Don't you know any manners?" Kyoki snapped at him.

"Hmm... you're one to talk." Kakashi said.

"Yea, wanna make something of it." Kyoki stood up to so she could argue with him at a better angle. But as she stood up, her head spun and she began to feel extraordinarily dizzy. Her vision began to blur. She began to fall forward and collapsed into Kakashi's arms.

He gently laid her back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her.

* * *

A few hours later Kyoki woke up to complete chaos. Outside the hotel she could hear fire burning away at buildings and people screaming and running for their lives.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I'm relieved that I wouldn't have to wake you up." Kakashi.

"What does that mean? And what is going on?" She sat up. Kyoki and Kakashi were the only ones in the room.

"I was merely admiring your peaceful face. And waking you up is a death wish." Kakashi told her. "The town is being attacked. I figured you would know how to handle the problem since you seem more informed then the rest of us."

"Again, what doest that mean? And what is going on?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"When you are awoken prematurely you tend to be really grumpy and semi-violent. I told you what is going on. The town is being attacked by elf gnomes. I was hoping you would know how to defeat them."

Before she could answer, Sasuke ran in. He looked at Kyoki, then looked at Kakashi as he talked. "Kakashi, we found a way out of town. Naruto and Sakura found a safe spot."

"How is everyone in town? Are they out yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, everyone has evacuated."

"Good. Now it is time for us to leave." He turned to Kyoki. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk. Why wouldn't I be able to walk. I-" As she began to stand, she collapsed to her knees, a shock look on her face. "What is wrong with me... summoning Mokona shouldn't make me this weak... something is wrong..."

Kakashi sighed and bent over and showed her the cut that was on her right arm. "It may have something to do with this cut that you got from the reindeer antlers when you kicked off of the tree when Sakura fell. I'll carry you. We need to leave this place fast."

Kyoki looked at the cut on her arm with a mix of horror and shock. She quickly shook it off her face before the others could see it. "Ok. Let's go. I need to tell you how to stop them before it is too late." She climbed onto Kakashi's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held on to her legs so she would not slip off. Outside they joined up with Sakura and Sasuke and they took off toward the safe spot, with Naruto leading the way.

The place they ended up in was a small one room house on the outskirts. It was so old that it had vines and leaves covered all over it so you had to look carefully to even tell there was a house there.

They all sat down on the floor since there the house was completely empty. The five of them sat in a circle. Kakashi and Sakura each sitting on a side of Kyoki so she would not topple over. She swayed slightly as if even sitting down was making her dizzy.

Kyoki took a deep breath. "The gnome elves are elves that once worked for Santa at his workshop. These elves had displeased Santa in some big way so Santa apparently turned them all to gnomes, hoping they would be forgotten and used to decorate peoples' yards. But somehow these gnomes found a way to come back to life. It's a rare occurrence. It only happens at certain times." She glanced down at her cut.

"Why are so many things coming from Santa? I thought he was suppose to be nice and jolly. Not causing all these evil creatures to roam."

Kyoki smiles. "Santa isn't really who everyone thinks he is. Sure, he does give presents out once every year, but everyone has a good side every now and then. In all reality, Santa is just a disguise that the devil wears. If you have ever noticed Santa and Satan both contain the same letters, just mixed around. That is a anagram. He used a anagram of his name and created Santa."

They all stared at her speechless and shocked. Kyoki looked down nervously at her cut as she began to see a pattern forming on the skin around her cut. It was faint, but she could tell it was going to spread all over her body soon... This began to scare Kyoki.

"Kyoki-sensei... what is that on your arm?"

She opened her mouth to tell them about this new information when there came a large bang on the wall.

Sasuke creped over to the window and looked out at the gnomes that had gathered and were attacking the house. "It's the gnomes. How did they find us here so quickly?"

Naruto was surprised. "I don't know... how...?"

She concentrated for a few moments. "Do you know how to defeat them?" Kakashi asked Kyoki. "Yes... I believe so... but... it's not coming to me..." She grabbed her head as if doing this would help her remember. "I can't remember how to defeat them... but I know why they are here. They're here for the new Mrs. Clause host. They're after me."

* * *

**This one has a lot of talking, but at least you get to know more about what the hell is going on, right? Oh yea. The anagram of Santa and Satan is real, I didn't just make that up. I was laying in my bed one morning, plotting more ideas for this little fanfic. At first I wanted Santa to have a evil twin brother or something so I began to think of names that contained all of the same letters for Santa... and I got Satan. So yea. That is the story of how that came to be. XD**


	4. Mission 4: Red Blood Elves

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission 4: Red Blood Elves**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all looked at her with mix looks of surprised and shock.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked her.

"Well, you know that Santa is rather fat and all and well he is the devil so it would be hard for anyone to live with him forever. So every year the reindeer go out and scout a host to be the Mrs. Clause for that year. The host only last for a year, then the curse breaks. Anywho, the reindeer find the new host, and manages to cut her. Then the gnomes are activated and they hunt down the girl matching the blood of the one the reindeer cut. Then the gnomes retrieve the body. The reindeer and elves do not realize that Santa and Satan are the same person. So when Santa gets pissed off at them they all go to his real form to get revenge, not knowing that they are going to his real form. It makes no sense that they would get revenge on Santa by finding him a wife. But I'm guessing they will get lucky and find a wife for him that is a husband serial killer and kill him that way. I don't know and frankly I don't want to know. Meanwhile, the host is greatly weakened... like I am right now. You guys should leave now through the back way, it doesn't seem they are attacking from that way. I'll turn my self over to them. After they take me to their headquarters they should go back into dormant mode until next year." She struggled to stand up. "See you guys in a year." She waved and took a step toward the door.

Kakashi stood and blocked her way. "We're not going to do that. There has to be some way to break the curse. We'll just figure something out."

Kyoki smiled up at him. "Thank you, but I can't put your guys' lives in danger for me. I'll be fine."

Naruto walked over to them and smiled up at Kyoki. "There's no way we're going to leave you like this. We're helping you whether you like it or not."

Sakura and Sasuke ran over as well. They both nodded.

Kyoki was moved by their willingness to help her that she began to cry. "There is someone who was with me when I caught the guy that I got the information with. Maybe he got more information out of him after I had to leave. I don't know. We might as well start with him. He lives in the Leaf Village."

They all nodded. Kakashi carried her as they escaped through the back door. They all managed to get to the Leaf Village without being detected by the gnomes.

As they made their way to Hideki Chiyuzaku's house Kyoki began to wonder why things were seeming to be so easy. Something about this bothered her and made her think that they were doing the wrong thing. Just as she was about to voice her opinion, Kakashi came to a stop in front of Hideki's house. Kyoki climbed off of Kakashi's back and walked to the door and knocked on it.

Several seconds later a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes with a red tilt to them opened the door. His bangs were longer on his right side and hung against his cheek. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the odd group at his door. He smiled pleasantly at Kyoki. "Hey Kyoki, what's up? You don't look so well." His smile faded and concern came upon his face.

"We need to talk to you and I don't know how much time we have left." Kyoki told him quickly.

He invited them in and they all sat down in his living room where Kyoki proceeded to tell him everything that had happened.

When she was finished he took her arm and examined the cut. "Hey look, a flame tattoo looking thing is starting to spread out of it."

She looked down at her arm and gasped. "What does this mean?"

Hideki shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you get any information from that one guy about breaking the curse or anything like that?" Kyoki asked him.

"Yea, but it won't help you. Each curse has a different way of breaking it. But I know someone who figured how to break it, maybe she can help you. I'm not sure though..." He said.

"That's the only lead we have, I guess. Should we go to her, Kakashi?" Kyoki asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yea."

"Ok. She is one of my students. She's probably hanging out with her cousin, Miyuki Shizuka. Come on, I'll take you to them." Hideki stood up and began to lead them without looking back to see if they were following or not. Kakashi, Kyoki, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura each looked at each other and rushed after the man.

"You're going to like Yume. She's a really cool kid. Has a cool eye trick she does. And -oof!" Hideki began but was cut off by a girl a year younger than Sakura and the others ran into him. The young girls head slammed right into Hideki's stomach, which was the cause of his 'oof'.

The young girl stumbled and began to fall, but Hideki reached out and grabbed her arm, quickly steadily the young girl.

The girl looked down at the ground and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She quickly straightened out her kimono looking clothing and started to run past them, but Hideki kept a firm hold on her arm.

"It's ok Miyuki. It's me."

The girl looked up at her teacher. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry to get to your house. Yume sent me. She told me that I had to get you quickly, so here I am."

"We were just on our way there to see her. Can you take us to her?"

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, please follow me."

Miyuki led them to a house and then inside where they found Yume sitting with her eyes closed. Yume looked like she was the same age as Miyuki, but at the same time her aura was one that was wiser than that of a twelve year old.

Miyuki walked over to her cousin and lead over, gently shaking her cousin. Miyuki's long black hair fell into her face as she leaned forward. "Yume-chan, I got them. They're here. They were on their way here, just like you said they would."

Yume opened her eyes slowly to reveal brownish-red eyes. Yume gasped and grabbed her chest. "Damnit Miyuki, you know you scare the shit out of me when your'e hair is like that."

Miyuki stood up, hair still in her face. "Sorry... but I don't see why you are so scared."

"You just like that girl from that one movie, idiot." Yume suddenly directed her attention to the newcomers in her home. "Hello, please have a seat and make yourselves at home. Kyoki-sensei, please come here and let me see your cut."

"How did you know my name? Have I met you before?" Kyoki looked at the young girl with great vigilance.

Yume looked at her as if she was kidding. "I've seen you around when we train. I am the same age as your students. I've seen you when I have been around them."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't seem to notice you." She felt rude not noticing her, but she couldn't shake the weird feeling she was getting from this girl. She didn't like how Yume was looking at her either.

"I've also seen you in my dreams as well. I know about what has happened to you." Yume said. "Can you come sit next to me so I can look at your wound better?"

Kyoki sat down next to her and held out her arm. "You've seen me in your dreams... are you a dreamseer... or whatever those people are who can see the future in your dreams?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. I saw you coming to me about breaking the curse for the Mrs. Clause."

"Can you tell me how to break it?"

"Yes, but it may take some time. I'll need to take some of your blood. Then who knows how long the answers will come to me. Soon, hopefully. I don't know how much time you have left." Yume informed her.

"Umm... ok..."

Yume pulled out a small vile and handed it to Kyoki. "Fill that up."

Kyoki nodded, pulled out a small knife and cut herself on her finger. She pinched the blood out of her finger until the vile was full. Then she handed it back to Yume. The younger woman took it and excused herself.

As Yume left, a idea to slow down the gnomes came to her.

Yume popped her head back out. "I'll be back in a few hours, probably. So make yourselves at home. Miyuki, help them with anything they need, all right?"

"Y-yes, Yume-chan." Miyuki smiled and bowed as Yume left them again.

* * *

After sitting for thirty minutes, Kyoki began to get bored. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost noon. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh no! I was suppose to meet my students at our usual training spot today. I have to go there and tell them that today's training is gonna be cancelled." Kyoki stood up to leave. "I'll be back later." She slowly ambled toward the door.

"You shouldn't go alone." Kakashi said.

"Yea, let me come with you. I'm bored here." Naruto said, eager to leave the "boring" house."

"I'll come too." Kakashi said. "You two stay here and come get us as soon as Yume is finished. Kyoki, you should tell them where we are going."

She told them where it was and the three of them left.

When they arrive there the place was empty.

"Did they leave? Where are they?" Naruto asked, scanning the deserted area. "No, they're still here. I always have them hide until I confirm to them that is me. I have to say the password. Here I go." Kyoki took a deep breath and said in a loud voice: "Oh my, I just at the last ramen noodle in my bowl and I am still hungry so now I must go to the store to get some more before my stomach acids decide to turn on my for my bad treatment to it; I hope the acid does not cut through my intestines and kill me over the fact that I am slow to get my ramen noodles into my heartless belly."

Naruto and Kakashi looked around, puzzled.

The sounds of bushes rustling and footsteps running toward Kyoki made her smile. Three figures came toward her and each one hugged her tightly.

"Where were you?" A boy with short, spiky black hair asked her.

"We were so worried about you!" The shortest, a girl with brown hair said, hugging her the tightest.

"I told you guys she was all right." The tallest of the three said. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"I... um... just some stuff came up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before hand. Training will have to be canceled today. Um, students, I would like you to meet Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, Kakashi these are my students. This is Omiyage Roku" she pointed to her spiky haired student. "This is Asoko Amari." She said, referring to the girl. She then pointed out her last student. "And this is Hyuga Hidoi."

"Ooh! Is that the one guy you use to date?" Amari whispered to Kyoki.

Kyoki nodded. "Yep, that's him."

"He doesn't look like your type." Roku said. "But who am I to judge."

Hidoi remained quiet as he looked at Kyoki's wound. The other two students noticed this and looked at it too.

"Kyoki-sensei, when did you get a tattoo?" Amari asked, looking at her teacher with a worried expression.

"And what is up with that cut? It looks bad. Are you all right?" Roku asked.

Hidoi didn't say anything, but stared intently at her wound and 'tattoo.'

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about. Just a crazy thing I wanted to try out. It'll be gone soon, don't worry. I just came to tell you guys that you can have the day off to hang out. But we're going to make up for this lost time with serious training coming up, so get well rested. All right?"

"Yes, sensei." They all said together.

"Well, I must be off now. You three be good." She quickly hugged each of them. "I'm so proud of all three of you." She smiled proudly at them as if they were her own children. "See you later."

"Later." Amari said.

"Bye." Roku answered.

"Au revoir." Hidoi replied.

When Kyoki and her entourage was out of hearing range, the three began to talk amongst themselves.

"There's something wrong with Kyoki-sensei." Amari said, biting her lip.

"Yea. Something is really wrong with her." Roku nodded. "We have to find out what it is so we can help her. We won't let anything happen to her."

"I agree." Hidoi replied. "We have to. If we had a problem she would do anything possible to help us, therefore we must do the same for her."

Hidoi's comrades nodded in agreement.

"We should spy on her to find out what is wrong. She would never openly tell us since she wouldn't want to worry us." Roku suggested.

"Yea, let's do it."

"It'll be a good training exercise too." Hidoi said.

All three nodded and then proceeded to spy on their sensei.

* * *

As Roku, Amari and Hidoi followed Kyoki and the others, they realized they were not the only ones following the small group. Kyoki's students moved quietly from tree to tree, while being in seeing and hearing range their teacher at all times while below them things that looked like elf gnomes followed from below.

Without warning the elves began to run toward Kyoki's group. Roku acted before the others and rushed toward the group. "Kyoki-sensei! Watch out! There's elf gnomes coming toward you!"

Kakashi turned, while Kyoki was on his back. Kyoki struggled out of his grip and stood on her own. "I know how to slow them down."

Her students gathered around her.

"Stand back." She told them.

The three of them did as they were told.

Naruto began to wonder what she was thinking, as did Kakashi. He looked at her questionably.

"Just trust me, all right?" She snapped at him.

Kakashi nodded and slowly took a step back.

"This may only be a theory, but here I go." She pulled out a kunai from her side pouch, sliced a thin cut on the upper side of her arm, making sure there was enough blood on there, then threw the kunai at the forehead of the nearest gnome.

The gnome stopped walking, smiled, then began to walk in a northwestern direction.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I guess it was right. The gnomes are rather slow so they don't realize that the blood that is from the kunai is just some of my blood and not me. They believe for some odd reason that they caught me instead of a few drops of my blood. This won't work forever though. After sometime when they go to their base empty handed and are punished, they will realize that they will have to do something different. Do you understand all of that?"

Everyone nodded. They all wished she would get back to sensing the gnomes away since they were getting dangerously close.

Kyoki nodded happily, then turned back to the gnomes. "Here I go." She then went in to a slicing-kunai-throwing crazy like trance. By the time they were all leaving, Kyoki had several cuts on her arms and legs. "Yahoo! That got rid of those bitches for now! Take that!" She jumped up and down happily, but stopped after only doing it thrice. "Oww! I feel so lightheaded... why..."

"You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest." Kakashi said putting his hand on her shoulder to make sure she was steady while her students crowded around her to protect her from falling.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yume-chan is finished. She needs Kyoki-sensei now." Sakura said as she and Sasuke ran toward the growing group.

"What is it? How do we break it?" Kakashi asked them.

"How do we do it?" Kyoki asked eagerly.

"We don't know. She wouldn't tell us. She sent us to get you quickly." Sasuke said. "She told us she had to be the one to tell you."

"All right. Let's go back." Kyoki said, looking down at her students.

"We're coming too." Roku said sternly.

"You're not going to send us home when you need us the most." Amari said.

"But-" Kyoki began.

"You have no choice in this matter anyway." Hidoi replied.

Kyoki smiled. "Yes, I guess you are right. You'd come along even if I told you to stay. Come along then."

With that they all ran back toward Yume Kasai's house.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter so far. Hopefully I can have the rest be around this lenght too. Or not, I don't know yet. I don't remember if I came out and said it exactly, but Yume had the Mrs. Clause curse on her too, but she broke out of it... so yea... There is quite a bit of talking in here as well. Naruto is a fighting-ish story and all I am having them do is talk. Poor Naruto is probably bored off his ass. And if you are bored off your ass too, then I am incredibily sorry. But at least they found someone who knows how to break the curse, that is good... at least they are almost getting to something that will hopefully not be so talk-consuming. XD**


	5. Misison 5: Yume's Findings

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission 5: Yume's Findings**

As they entered Yume's home, Miyuki welcomed them.

"Yume-chan is waiting in her room. She wishes to speak to Kyoki-sensei alone." Miyuki told them. "Please come with me, Kyoki-sensei."

Kyoki nodded and followed the girl to the back of the house where Yume was. Miyuki opened the door, but did not go in. She bowed then rushed back to where the others were.

Yume sat on a couch in the corner of her room and motioned for Kyoki to sit next to her.

"So, ah, you're figured it out, right?" Kyoki asked.

Yume nodded. "Yes. You're curse is a complicated one. You must fulfill nine of your most desired and wanted... ah, I'm not sure how to categorize it, but I guess you could say wishes... We'll just call it wishes, all right? It says us the trouble or sitting here discussing what we should technically call it."

Kyoki nodded. "So all I have to do is complete nine of my wishes and then the curse is broken? That doesn't sound so hard. So what do I have to do?"

"It's not as easy as that. You have to do all of this within a few days time. Christmas is drawing near, after all. And if it is not broken by Christmas then you will become the new Mrs. Clause. You must find out your wishes on your own. I cannot tell them to you."

"This isn't going to be easy. How can I tell the wishes or whatever are the right ones?"

"Hmm... I can put you into a deep sleep where you will be able to think about what you want the most. But the danger is there is no telling how long you will be asleep for. And as I said, we only have a few days. But if you don't go into the sleep, then it could take days and days that we don't have to figure it out on your own. If you don't do all nine, you could become a mindless slave to Santa for all of eternity."

"Ah, excuse me, I thought it was only for a year?"

"Oh, it is. I was just going for the more dramatic effect." Yume explained.

"Ah, I see. Good work."

"So what will it be? Will you find out on your own, or will you find it in your sleep?"

"I... I want to undergo the sleeping method."

"Good. You should go tell the others so they know what is going on. I will get the sleeping potion ready for you." Yume told her as she stood and walked over to a table where she began to rummage through it.

Kyoki stood and left the room, returning to the others. "Umm, I know what I have to do to break the curse... but I will have to go to sleep for awhile to figure out the extra details. So... um... I'll see you all when I wake up."

"Alrighty! And while you are asleep I'll protect you so no gnomes can take you."

Kyoki smiled gratefully at him.

Yume walked into the room with a cup of tea in her hand. "The gnomes should be gone for at least a few days. They do have to walk all the way to the headquarters on their very small legs so we should be safe for a few days. But hopefully you will wake up sooner than that. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kyoki nodded. "Oh! Wait, Kakashi, while I'm asleep, can you help train my students as I sleep? I don't know how long I'll be out..."

"Yes, I will." Kakashi told her.

Kyoki quickly thanked him and then drank the tea Yume gave to her. She sat down on the couch and within seconds she was snoring softly.

Hideki yawned. "Would it be all right if I put her in a bed since we don't know how long she is going to be asleep? She might get cramped if she is sitting like that the whole time."

Yume nodded. "Yes, she can use the spare bed." I'll show you to it.

Hideki thanked her and picked up Kyoki and carried her to where Yume showed her.

* * *

As Kyoki dreamed she had memories of what seemed so long ago, though they were not far away. She dreamt of the time she and Kakashi dated and how it annoyed her whenever he was late to their dates but remembered how much fun they had together the most. She dreamed of all the times the two of them were sparring and Kakashi would keep using his attack '1000 Years of Death' on her... which caused her to question his sexuality for some unknown reason.

She remembered that day twelve of thirteen years ago when she heard of the poor kid named Naruto who had the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him and how she wanted to adopt him... she would have tried... but the only problem was that she was only eight at the time.

Right after that Kyoki began to think about how when she was younger she always wanted to be the lead heroine in a play and kiss Iruka in it. But she had been a very shy girl back then so she could never get up in front of people for any reason.

Slowly her mind began to think about the day she met Shino and Kiba and how she wanted desperately to wear Shino's glasses while she wore Kiba's jacket. Ever since she saw their cool accessories she tried to find them in stores, with not success.

Lately Kyoki had been wanting to cut her hair shorter, but was never sure if she should go through with it. Subconsciously Kyoki began to wonder why she was thinking of her hair at a time like this...

Another memory began to come to her. She was walking and her path crossed with Zabuza and Haku. They were all traveling in the same direction so she traveled with them. During that time Kyoki just wanted to hug Zabuza since she thought he was so cute... but didn't... As she thought of this she remembers when she ran into Orochimaru and how much he had creeped her out and how she wished she could have kicked him, but she did not.

Next her mind traveled to Might Guy and his hideous eyebrows and how she wished she could just take a shaver and shave them all off to save the world from the evil bushiness of it all.

* * *

Kyoki woke up and jumped up, sitting up straight in a bedroom she did not recognize. She looked around and tried to remember where she was. It slowly all started to come back to her.

"Are you all right?" She heard Hideki's voice to her left.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I am fine now. I know what I must do. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a day." Hideki's said.

"Oh..." She began to wonder if she would be able to get everything done with the remaining time she had left. "Are the others here?"

"Yea, they're in the living room, waiting for you." Hideki said. "Want me to help you walk out there?"

Kyoki nodded slowly. "Yes, please. I'm really hungry. Do you think you could make me something to eat. You're the best cooker I've ever met."

Hideki smiled. "Sure, but let's concentrate on getting you out to the others, ok?"

Kyoki nodded.

"Your students were really worried about you. They kept wanting to come in here to watch over you. I made them sleep so they wouldn't be too exhausted to fight if something came up."

"Thank you." She stood up and climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He interlocked his arms around her legs to keep her steady. "Remember when we were little and you always use to carry me around like this."

"Yea, it was usually when there was a friendly, harmless little neighborhood dog running around." Hideki laughed.

"They were not harmless dogs. They were mean to me." Kyoki snapped.

Hideki sighed. "They were harmless, you were just paranoid about them."

Kyoki rested her head on his shoulder. "If something does happen to happen to me and I end up as the Mrs. Clause... can you tell mom that I, ah, went on a long vacation or something. I don't want her to worry about me."

"Yea, sure. I will." Hideki said.

"Promise me." Kyoki said.

"I promise." Hideki said to his younger sister.

"Good. Now let's go see the others, shall we?"

"We shall." He walked out of the room to where the others were.

As they entered the room, Kyoki noticed that everyone was slouched in their chairs as if they were bored out of her minds. When they saw her on Hideki's back, they all sat up straight, relieved looks on their faces. They all asked how she was.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled as her brother set her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Did you find out what you need to do?" Yume asked, sitting next to her.

"Y-yes." She said as she blushed. She began to fiddle with her rings as she looked at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She couldn't believe she would have to voice her wishes to everyone. It was super embarrassing to her.

"Go on. Tell them. Everything will be fine." Yume encouraged her.

Kyoki opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, still fiddling with her rings.

Hideki reached over and took on of her hands and held it.

She smiled thankfully at him and opened her mouth again. Her words rushed out in one breath. "Ok. My-wishes-or-whatever-you-want-to-call-them-are-that-I-want-to-adopt-Naruto-I want-to-be-in-a-play-as-the-main-heroine-I-want-to-wear-Shino's-glasses-as-I-wear-Kiba's-jacket-and-I-want-to-marry-Kakashi-and-I-want-to-have-a-new-haircutI-wanna-hug-Zabuza-and-in-the-play-I-want-to-kiss-Iruka-and-I-want-to-kick-Orochimaru-and-I-really-want-to-cut-off-Guy's-eyebrows. Ah... that is all..."

Everyone stared at her in surprised shock.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She quickly apologized.

"Don't, you don't have any reason to be sorry." Sakura smiled at her.

"Wait, you want to adopt me?" Naruto asked quickly.

"You want to marry me?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You want to kick Orochimaru?"

"You want to hug Zabuza...? But that's impossible..." Sakura commented.

"You want to be in a play as the heroine and then kiss Iruka somewhere in the play?" Miyuki wondered.

"Wow... you want to cut off Guy's eyebrows..." Hideki said, amused.

"You want to wear Shino's and Kiba's belongings?" Roku said.

"Y-yes." She told them.

"Well, we can handle it. We'll just all split up and get the necessary things for her to be able to complete each wish." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and they all decided who would do what. When that was finished, everyone split up and went their ways. Roku, Amari and Hidoi were in charge of making sure Kyoki was comfortable and that she stayed in the spare bedroom.

When everyone had left the house and Kyoki and her students were out of earshot, Yume and Kakashi talked.

Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be impossible. Zabuza is dead."

"Yes, I know. But there has to be a way to get around this. I think I may know of a way. So just leave Zabuza to me, all right?" Yume said.

He nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei... there is something that I need to tell you... when... when the years ends and the host's imprisonment is ended... she isn't... she..." Yume began to fidget uncomfortably.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Yume whispered what she met to tell him. She was worried that he hadn't heard her, so when she looked up she was going to repeat it but stopped when she saw the shocked, frightened look on his face and realized he had heard her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to save her."

"Yes, we do." Yume agreed.

* * *

**Hmm... chapter five... I have mixed feelings about it... I like it, but at the same time I think it is missing something. Well, I think that about almost everything I write... but this one more so than others. Maybe I don't like it cuz nothing really 'interesting' happened. Who knows? XD Anywho, I couldn't think of anything else to call what Kyoki has to do to break the curse other than 'wants' or 'wishes.' I'm not a very creative person. Sorry about that. **


	6. Mission 6: Cruel World

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission 6: C****ruel World**

Kyoki laid there in the bed, still embarrassed at what her wishes were. She curled up into a tight little ball under her blanket and began to pretend to be asleep. Shortly after, her students decided to give her some time to sleep and left to go eat some food or relax in the living room.

When they left she opened her eyes and started at the wall, trying to figure out how she was going to be able to face them all again without blushing. She sighed as the door opened. She quickly shut her eyes again, hoping that whoever had entered wouldn't have seen the quick eye movement. The door closed, but she could still sense the person's presence. She began to wonder if this person was not one of her students, but an evil presence, plotting to kidnap her as she slept.

She began to think of ways to escape, but stopped when the visitor sat down on the bed, her knee touching the guest's back.

"I know you're still awake, Kyoki." Kakashi told her.

Kyoki opened her eyes and saw Kakashi's smiling face. "Don't scare me like that. I didn't know who you were. What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." She knew she shouldn't be sounding so rude, but she wanted to be left alone.

"Were you serious when you said you wanted to marry me? Or did you make that up?" He stared at her intently, waiting for her answer.

Kyoki bit her lip, debating whether she should lie or not. She sighed, pulled the blankets over her head. "No, I didn't make that up. I meant it. I thought I had thrown all the feelings I had toward out you, but being around you the last few days has brought everything back."

Kakashi grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back, revealing her face. He smiled at her as he looked at her frustrated look.

She tried to snatch the blanket back over her head, but he kept it from her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her, completely serious.

"Haha. Very funny Kakashi, you're joke is so not funny." She punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm serious. Ever since we broke up I've been thinking about this."

"R-really?" Kyoki said, surprised.

"Yes. All this time." Kakashi said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when the door closed and Sasuke entered.

"Ah, I'm really sorry. But Miyuki told me that there was something really important that you needed me for." Sasuke said.

"Ah, yes." Kakashi stood. He looked down at Kyoki. "I'll see you later. We can finish talking then."

Kyoki nodded slowly.

"Later."

"Bye..."

Kakashi then left the room with Sasuke.

Kyoki then quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head again. She bit the tip of her thumb, wanting to feel pain to make sure this was not some wonderful dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruno Sakura was prowling the streets looking any information where Kiba and Shino were. She asked everyone she saw where the two of them were.

She thought she saw Shino up ahead so she began to run toward the person, only to find herself bumping into someone and landing on her rear.

"Watch where your going, Big-Forehead." Ino said, standing over Sakura.

Sakura stood up. She looked around Ino and realized that the person she was chasing wasn't Shino. "You should watch it too, Ino-Pig. Have you seen Shino or Kiba?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"This is really important Ino, so if you know where they are, tell me." Sakura told her ex-best friend.

"Hmph." Ino replied. "Something is going on, isn't it?"

"Yea."

"Tell me and I'll help you find them."

"Fine, but don't tell everyone about this, all right?" Sakura said.

"Sure."

Sakura quickly told Ino everything that had happened.

"Wow... you're kidding..."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I wish I was though. Now will you help me?"

"Yea. Sure." Ino nodded. "I think I heard those two were out in the fields training. We should hurry over there."

And with that they both took off toward that spot.

* * *

"So how are we going to bring Orochimaru close enough for her to kick him?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi walked around town.

"I'm not sure yet. If it comes down to it, we could use you as bait." Kakashi teased.

"That would probably be the best option." Sasuke nodded.

"I was only kidding..." He told his student.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's the easiest way to get him here. He won't harm me."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We'll try that when the time is right." Kakashi said.

* * *

Kyoki sat up in bed, not realizing she fell asleep until after she looked at the time. There was a rustling sound and her students suddenly gathered around her.

"How was your name?" Amari asked.

"Good." Kyoki told them. "Um, I have a question for you guys. "They day that I got cut and this all started... you saw all of that didn't you?"

Amari nodded. "Yes. You told us to follow you to Tazuna as quietly as we could as our training for the day."

"How did the deer know where we were hiding?" She asked them.

"We don't now. It seemed like they were going to go past you, but then the leader stopped, sniffed the air and pointed to the tree where you guys were in." Hidoi answered.

"Then after that you guys left to the town and we headed back after that." Roku finished. "Why?"

"When I got cut, did you see it happen?" she asked.

"Yes. But at first it didn't look like you got cut. No blood came out of your wound. Which is odd since by the size of it, it would seem proper that a lot of blood would have poured out within the first few seconds." Roku told her.

Amari nodded. "We didn't realize you got hurt until the next day when we saw you at the spot where we were suppose to meet."

"Oh, ok, that is what I thought." Kyoki smiled at them. "Thank you."

"What's with the questions?" Hidoi asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering. You know how I am." She laughed lightly. "Man, I'm hungry. Can-"

"We're on it!" Roku declared. "We'll make you your favorite meal. Come!"

"Hehe, thank you." Kyoki said as she was lead to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, he told me that it was in that place... can I get there in time though? If I go through this way, I should be able too." Yume said as she ran down the streets, looking at a map in her hands. She became so involved with the map that she did not see Neji step out onto the street. Yume began to fall, but Neji reached out and caught her.

"Watch where you're going." Neji said coldly before starting to walk away.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Yume told him.

"Do you know what is going on around here?" Neji stopped and turned toward her.

"Yes. I do." Yume remembered what she had to be doing, time was of the essence. "I'm really sorry, but I must be on my way."

"I'll come too and you can tell me what is going on along the way." Neji said and the two of them started to walk as she told him.

Neji looked at her skeptically. "You must be kidding. How can that be true?"

"Believe me or don't believe me, that is up to you. I know what is going on." Yume began to walk faster.

"So you really think you can-" Neji began, but was stopped by Yume's hand.

She held her hand over his mouth. "Don't say it out loud. I don't know if this will work and I don't want any one to know about it. I shouldn't even have told you." She began to walk away.

"I'll come too. This may prove to be interesting." Neji told her.

Yume sighed. "F-fine. But please don't slow me down."

"Very well." Neji said as she walked faster than her. "You might want to keep up with me now. That is if your short legs can move that fast."

She glared at him as she began to walk faster, almost running.

* * *

As Sakura and Ino looked for Shino and Kiba, Naruto looked around for Tenten. Naruto realized that this task was starting to be harder than it sounded. He was about to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu again to try to cut down the areas to look, but changed his mind when he thought he saw someone who looked like Tenten up ahead. He ran forward, calling out her name.

Tenten turned and smiled at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto."

"Where have you been? I've been running all over looking for you." Naruto said.

"Oh, Lee accidentally drank some sake and me and Guy-sensei had to calm him down, he almost destroyed another building. It would have been done sooner if Neji was there, but we don't know where he went off too. You're been looking for me? Why?" Tenten asked, curious.

"Well, there is this teacher and she, uh, well, maybe it is better if you come with me and she can explain it all to you." Naruto said. "It's really important."

"Well, ok..." Tenten said.

"Good. Come on then." Naruto ran with Tenten right behind him.

When they arrived at the house, they found Kyoki sitting in the living room watching television.

"Yay! You found her! Thank you for getting her, Naruto. Tenten, thank you for coming. You may think I am weird for calling you here when I don't even really know you."

"Oh, your welcome. I don't think your weird. What's going on?" Tenten wondered.

For the third time that day the story was told to yet another person.

"Oh my. That's horrible." Tenten said in shock. "What can I do to help you?"

"Well, you see, I've been wanting to be able to put my hair up in buns like yours. I have tried with my hair, but it is too long and it takes so long and it also gets knots in it when I don't do it right. So I was wondering if you could tell me how long it can be for me to still be able to put it up like yours."

"Oh, sure." Tenten smiled.

After Tenten showed her the two of them to go ahead and cut it instead of going to someone else. Luckily for them it came out looking rather well.

As the last strand was cut, Kyoki could feel a little of her strength returning to her.

* * *

Kyoki sat in the bed as her students sat around her. "I'm so sorry for not being able to train with you guys right now."

"It's all right. We can train overtime when you're better." Roku responded.

"Yea." Hidoi and Amari nodded.

"Thank you. You guys are the best students anyone could ask for." She smiled at them.

"Kyoki-sensei... there has been something we're been meaning to ask you..." Amari began.

"... you don't have to answer if you don't want to..." Hidoi continued.

"... but we really need to ask this question." Roku finished.

"Ask away."

"Why did you and Kakashi-san split up?" all three of them asked at once.

"Hmm... good question... we broke up because-" Kyoki stopped when there was a knock on the door.

Roku walked over and answered it.

"Hello there." Kakashi waved. "I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing better." She told him.

"Umm... we were just leaving, you two should talk... you know..." Amari said as she each arm through each of her partners.

"Amari, what-" Roku began but stopped when Amari jabbed the heel of her foot onto his.

"We'd better go buy some more snacks for Kyoki-sensei... right?" Hidoi said, winking at Roku.

"Oh, yes, we must do that. Let's go." Amari said as she pushed Roku toward the door. As they passed Kakashi, Hidoi took over and Amari whispered so only Kakashi could hear: "You need to talk to Kyoki-sensei and resolve any bad feelings from the past in order to get things going well between you two. All right?"

Kakashi smiled down at the wise young girl and nodded.

"What is the big idea, Amari? She was about to answer us." Roku snapped.

"We're going to listen from the outside of this door. Earlier they were talking and then after Sasuke came in they said that they would talk more later on. And it sounded really serious so I think they are going to be talking about their relationship and such." She explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Good idea." Roku grinned.

"Idiot." Hidoi playfully hit him on the back of the head.

"Hmm... they're up to something. I can tell because of the way Amari and Hidoi were talking and how Roku didn't catch on that quick. That kid is a genius... except when it comes to some things." She giggled. "Anywho, how is everything going?"

"I think anyone could tell that they were up to something." He said in a playful tone.

"Oh, shut up." she snapped.

He walked over and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"So, we're going to talk now, right?" Kyoki said, fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

"Yea, if you want to..." Kakashi said.

"Yes, I do." She told him.

They were both silent for several moments.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" They both asked at the same time.

Kyoki blushed. "I mean, I want you to be happy. And wouldn't you be more happier with someone more your age... I mean we do have a six year gap between us... so... you might want someone more mature than me..."

"How could I be happier with anyone else. You're the one I want to be with." Kakashi told her. "Beside age doesn't really matter. And who's to say if someone is mature or not."

"Kakashi-" She began but was cut off by Kakashi.

"I'm sorry for any of the negative feelings in the past." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, not sure if he was saying that right.

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was such a pain in the ass back then... and then all those things I said to you. I'm so sorry. I knew then that I shouldn't have said that stuff... but I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry." She looked down sadly.

"It's not only your fault. It was mine as well." Kakashi said.

The two of them were silent for a few more moments.

"Kakashi... there is something I have to tell you... it's not a big deal, and I think you may already have found out... but I want to tell you either way..."

"What is it? Did you kill someone and buried the body in your backyard? Have a pile of dirty magazines in your closet? Have a monster living under your bed?" He teased her.

"Noo! None of that. Hideki... Hideki is my brother. We're both twins..."

"Oh, that. I found out about that a long time ago."

"Y-you did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew that I knew."

"I didn't know that you knew. If I knew that you knew that I knew then that would have changed a lot of things... kinda..."

Kakashi laughed. "That didn't make much sense."

She laughed as well. "Yea. It didn't." Kyoki wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and yawned. "To answer your question from earlier, I do want to marry you, that is if you still want to marry me... that is."

He smiled. "Of course I do." He thought for a few moments. "Are you sure you want to marry me though... don't you want someone more reliable?"

Kyoki tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about? You're the most reliable person I know. I'm tired. Kakashi-kun... I have a favor to ask you." She looked down, blushing a bright red across her cheeks and nose.

"Are you feeling ok?" He said with concern. He leaned forward and felt her forehead. "You don't seem to be getting a fever, but it could be just starting. I'll get you some medicine."

Kyoki gently grabbed his hand before he could leave. "No, I'm not sick, or anything. I just wanted to ask you if you would lay down with me until I fell asleep. I don't want to fall asleep alone... you know incase those creepy gnomes come back."

"Haha. Sure. You had me worried there for a second." Kakashi said.

Kyoki scooted over to make sure he had enough room to lay down. He lay down and slowly she began to shift closer and closer to Kakashi. Before she knew it her face was pressed gently and comfortably in his chest.

"Ah! I'm sorry." She began to scoot back, thinking that such an intimate action was so soon for them. She didn't know the proper actions to take with someone you once dated, then broke up with and then suddenly had an engagement to.

"It's fine." Kakashi said, stopping her from moving any farther away by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She began to blush greatly again. "S-so... um... we're getting married... right?"

"Yep."

"Wow... this is so cool..." Seconds later she was snoring.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled as he pulled out Ichi Ichi Paradise from his pocket and began to read it.

"Aww! That was so cute." Amari said. "Someday I want to meet a cool guy like Kakashi and fall in love and get married."

"Whatever. All I want to do is fight a lot of people and become the strongest person in the world." Hidoi commented.

"What about you?" Amari asked Roku.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Doesn't matter. "I just don't want Kakashi to hurt Kyoki-sensei feelings again."

"Isn't that my line?" Hideki said as he walked over to them. "Is she sleeping?"

"Y-yes. She is." Amari responded.

"That's good. She needs to rest to keep her strength up." Hideki said. "Can you three help me with something?"

"Sure." Amari answered.

"Yea." Roku responded.

Hidoi nodded.

"Good." Hideki smiled mischievously. "Follow me."

The three students followed their teachers brother to help him with his mysterious request.

* * *

**Now, this is the longest chapter so far. Will there be one longer, we can only wait and see. XD In this chapter I don't think that Kakashi and some other characters were in character, so I am incredibily sorry for this. This was another slow chapter. Don't worry, there will be some figthing in the chapters coming up. Don't know what chapters though, but it is coming, don't worry. Anywho, are you wondering what Hideki is up to? It's rather interesting, but I won't say what it is until it is time to find out. XD**

**And the title for this chapter was orignally going to be the name of the next chapter, but things got pushed back and around so the name stayed. There is a reason why the first letters of the each chapter titles are what they are... have you guessed it yet? Anywho, as you read chapter 7, think of this title. Well, now that I think about it, chapter 6 and 7 tie into each other to make that title true-ish... yea, sorry, I think I am thinking too much on this and no one will know what the heck I am talking about. Sorry. XD**


	7. Mission 7: Hopelessness, However

**I do not own Naurto or any of it's characters. Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Kyoki, Yume and any other original character I threw in here...**

* * *

**Mission Seven: Hopelessness, However...**

The next day when Kyoki woke up, Kakashi had already left and Yume had not returned yet. Miyuki paced the floor, biting her lip as she worried where her cousin could be.

"Maybe she is helping Kakashi right now." Kyoki suggested to Miyuki.

"M-mabye..." Miyuki responded.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Kyoki told her. "She seems like the type of girl that won't let anything stop her."

"Y-yes, she is." Miyuki nodded, but continued to pace.

"So did Kakashi say what he was up too?" Kyoki asked Naruto.

"N-no. He didn't." Naruto answered.

"Hmm... are you lying? You look like you're lying." Kyoki said. "But that is all right. I'm sure Kakashi told you not to tell me so whatever he is doing won't get me all worried and whatever."

Naruto sighed, relieved that she was not going to press him more for the answer.

"You know, Kyoki-sensei, you have some pretty impossible wishes." Naruto said.

"Heh? What do you mean?" Kyoki asked him, hoping he was not referring to her and Kakashi getting married.

"It's going to be kinda hard hugging Zabuza since he is dead and all. So is Haku." Naruto told her.

She smiled uneasily. "What are you talking about? Zabuza can't be dead... He's really strong... no one could kill him..."

"He was killed by Gato's men... I was there. Haku died protecting Zabuza." Naruto told her.

"No..." Kyoki began to cry.

Miyuki stepped forward and reached out to put a comforting hand on Kyoki's shoulder, but she held back, not sure whether that was the right thing to do.

"But don't worry, we'll find a way so you don't have to become the new Mrs. Clause." Naruto told her confidently.

"No, I'm not crying over that, though that is going to be more difficult now. I'm crying because Zabuza was such a cool guy. And I really wish he was still alive..." A new wave of tears rolled down her face.

The door opened and for a split second Kyoki thought it was going to be Zabuza to enter, but it was Kakashi.

Kakashi first looked at the upset Naruto, then at the pacing, nervous wreak of Miyuki then at the crying Kyoki. "Now, now, what's going on?"

"Kakashi!" Kyoki rushed forward, her arms outstretched and hugged him tightly. Burying her face in his shirt. "I... I just found out that Zabuza is dead..." Her crying was muffled.

"There, there. Everything will be fine. He's in a better place now. Don't worry." Kakashi led her over to the couch where they both sat down.

Slowly Kyoki's tears began to thin out and she started to calm down.

"Kakashi-sensei... um... did Yume-chan happen to tell you where she would be going? She hasn't been back since she left yesterday." Miyuki asked nervously.

"Hmm... no. She didn't tell me." Kakashi said. "I'm sure she's fine though."

Miyuki nodded, her worry increasing. "You're right..."

Suddenly the door opened and Neji walked in with a exhausted Yume on his back.

"Yume-chan! What happened to you? Where were you? I was so worried!" Miyuki rushed forward and helped Neji to lower her cousin onto the armchair.

"I brought back-" Yume was interrupted by the entrance of a tall, tanned man with a large sword and a smaller boy with long bangs. They both walked in.

"So, we meet again." The tall man said.

"Z-Zabuza?" Kyoki asked. She rubbed her eyes and she looked from Zabuza to Haku back to Zabuza. "You're both alive? You're ghosts, aren't you?" She walked forward and poked Zabuza in the chest. "Uwah! Solid ghosts!" She backed up and tripped over the armchair, landing on her back. For a few moments as she stared at the ceiling everything became foggy.

Everyone, except Kyoki, Yume and Neji, stared at the two newcomers with amazed looks.

"Are you real?' Naruto asked.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Haku smiled.

"But, you two died... we saw you die." Naruto gasped.

"Wow..." Kyoki sat up slowly. "I must have tripped really hard and hit my head cuz I thought I saw Zabuza and Haku here." She looked at the doorway and saw them. "Uwah! You guys are still here... so you're really alive?

"Yes." Zabuza answered.

"We're alive again thanks to that girl." Haku said.

"Yay! Onii-chan and Otoutou-chan are back!" Kyoki jumped to feet and hugged Haku, then Zabuza.

Haku smiled politely and hugged Kyoki back, while Zabuza stood there, looking down at the young woman with a look one would give a cute kitty that is gnawing on your finger.

"So what happened? How did she do it?" Kyoki said, releasing Zabuza, taking both his and Haku's hands and leading them to the couch where she sat next to Kakashi, while Haku sat on one side of her, and Zabuza sat on the other. Zabuza looked uncomfortable sitting, but sat anyway.

"Yume summoned some kind of phoenix. I believe she called it Suzaku. After she summoned the bird, it brought back these two." Neji said.

"Suzaku is so cool, but the crappy thing is you can only summon him three times. That was the third and last time that I summoned him." Yume said in a exhausted voice.

"Whoa... you are so cool Yume-chan." Kyoki said with admiration.

Zabuza looked over at Kakashi over the heads of Haku and Kyoki. "Thank you for burying me next to Haku."

Kakashi nodded. "It was no problem."

"Yume, thank you so much again for bringing us back to life." Haku told Yume.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Yume smiled.

"Well, we better be going. I have some things I need to take care of." Zabuza said as he stood up.

Haku followed suit.

"Wait, you just came back, do you guys really have to leave so soon?" Kyoki said.

"We aren't leaving town yet. Not when things are starting to get so interesting. Later." He turned, gave a backward wave and walked out.

"Bye." Haku said, rushing after him.

"See ya later." Kyoki and Naruto said at the same time.

Kakashi looked at Kyoki and noticed that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that he guessed she borrowed from Miyuki and gloves. Normally Kyoki wore fingerless gloves, but these were regular gloves.

"I'm hungry. Yume, do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, help yourself to the kitchen. I'm sure you can find some somewhere." Yume said.

"Yes! Thanks!" Naruto ran off.

Yume yawned. "Wow... I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"We should get you into a bed so you can rest properly." Miyuki said quickly. "Neji, can you help me get her to her room."

"Very well." Neji said, picking Yume up and following Miyuki, who opened any doors in the way.

"Kyoki..." Kakashi said.

"Yes?" Kyoki asked.

"Let me see your arm."

Kyoki held her right arm behind her. "My arm is fine. There is nothing to see." She averted his eyes.

"Please let me see." Kakashi said in a stern tone.

She gave in and held out her right arm to him. He removed her glove and pushed the shirt sleeve all the way up to her shoulder. Completely covering her arm and hand was the fire tattoo. It was the same fire design except expanded.

"How much of your body is covered?"

"My whole arm and most of my back and chest."

"We don't have much time then."

"I know. When the tattoo covers my whole body, it will be the end. We only have five more days left until Christmas."

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino finally caught up and found Shino and Kiba.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Sakura snapped at them.

"Why does it matter to you where we've been?" Kiba snapped back.

"We really need you guys to help us." Ino said.

"Why do you need us?" Shino asked.

Sakura and Ino quickly told them.

Shino and Kiba looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"Are you kidding us?" Kiba asked. "C'mon Akamaru and Shino. We better go train some more."

Akamaru whimpered.

"What Akamaru?" He looked at Akamaru worriedly.

"What did he say?" Shino asked.

"Akamaru says that these two are telling the truth..." Kiba said. "Well, we might as well go."

Shino nodded and followed Sakura and Ino back to Yume's.

When they got back, Kyoki had her glove and sleeve back on. "Why hello Shino and Kiba," Kyoki greeted them. "How-Holy shit there's a dog!" Kyoki ran and jumped onto the table. "Stay back, doggy. Good doggy. You don't want to eat me and rip my flesh off my bones and digest me. Good doggy."

"Akamaru's not going to hurt you."

"A-are you sure? Dogs can be vicious creatures." She removed the glove on her left hand. "Do you see that scar right there." She indicted at the two inch scar on her hand. "That was from a dog. It's mainly my fault, but that is besides the point." She put back on the glove. "Dogs are mean creatures. Especially to me. They don't like me. They think my blood and flesh taste nice."

"Pardon her, she's terrified of dogs." Kakashi explained.

Akamaru whimpered.

"He says he doesn't want to eat you." Kiba translated.

"Are you sure? When was the last time he ate?" Kyoki asked.

"A few minutes before these two came to get us." Shino said.

"Well... I guess it is safe then..." Kyoki slowly got down off the table. "C-can I pet him?"

"Sure." Kiba smiled as Kyoki carefully petted the puppy.

"Hehe. His fur is so soft. You're just a cute little thing, aren't you?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So you want to wear his jacket and my glasses?" Shino asked.

"Y-yes... please." Kyoki said, blushing.

Shino took off his glasses and handed them to her. "Be careful with them."

"Yes." She took them from him and put them on. "Wow. These are cool."

Kiba removed his jacket and gave it to her to put on.

She did. "Your jacket is so cozy and warm."

Minutes later she took them off when she felt her strength come back even more. "Thank you so much," she said as she bowed.

"No problem." Kiba said, putting back on his jacket.

"Your welcome." Shino put back on his glasses. "Is that all you need us for?"

"Y-yes." She said.

"Then see ya around." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked in farewell.

Shino waved.

"Bye, thank you so much." Kyoki waved as they left. "Well, I got three down. Six more to go."

* * *

"Hey Iruka-sensei, can you be in a play and kiss Kyoki-sensei in it?" Naruto asked as he and Iruka sat at their favorite ramen place.

"Huh? That was a sudden question." Iruka said.

"I know. But she's in danger of becoming the new Mrs. Clause and she has to fulfill nine of her wishes and one of them was to kiss you while in a play." Naruto said, slurping up some noodles.

"Really?" Iruka said.

"Yea. So will you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, sure, I guess." Iruka answered. "What play is it going to be?"

"I don't know. When I left Kyoki was trying to decide what it would be." Naruto answered.

* * *

"I don't want it to be anything too complicated since we only have five days until Christmas and we should have the play before that." Kyoki said.

Kyoki, Sakura, Miyuki, Hinata, Tenten, Amari, and Ino were sitting on the floor of the spare bedroom planning for the upcoming play. Hinata had arrived when she heard what was going on from Shino and Kiba and wanting to help Naruto, she came. Yume was still sleeping.

"I think we should have the play be tomorrow. That way we can have plenty of time to get the other wishes finished." Sakura said.

"Yea, that is a good idea. But will we be able to get all the costumes and backgrounds finish by then?" Ino asked.

"If we pull an all nighter, I'm sure we will be able to do it." Amari said.

"The only problem is right now is picking what play to do." Kyoki said, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought. "How about a re-edited version of 'Alice in Wonderland'? I've seen so many different versions of it so we can make our own and it could be way easy to get all the backgrounds and costumes ready."

"Oh! Good idea Kyoki-sensei. I like it." Amari said happily, clapping her hands.

"Hmm. That does seem like a easy idea." Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"I... think that is a good idea too." Hinata said.

"Me too." Miyuki nodded.

"Then we should do that." Kyoki smiled. "We'll warp it to our liking. I was thinking that me and Miyuki could work on the script and plot of the story while Amari decided who should play what role. Tenten and Sakura could work on the costumes and Ino and Hinata could work on the backgrounds... is that ok if it is like that?"

"That is wonderful." Amari said.

"Good idea." Miyuki said.

"I like it." Sakura said.

Hinata and Tenten also agreed. And with that, they began to work.

* * *

In the meantime, Choji and Shikamaru were wandering the darkening streets looking for their third team member. They hadn't see her all day and were wondering what was going on.

"Where could she be, Shikamaru?" Choji said as he ate a few chips from the bag he carried.

"I don't know. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Should we just go home?" Choji said. "Maybe she is-"

Shikamaru covered his mouth. He motioned for Choji to remain quiet. Choji nodded to indicate in understood. Shikamaru removed his hand.

The two of them squeezed between two buildings as two huge white yeti looking creatures walked past. The beasts were at least seven feet tall with sharp teeth sticking out at odd angles out of their mouth. Their arms were enormous with plenty of muscles. The same could be said for their legs. Their whole body was covered with thick white fur.

When the creatures were out of sight, the two boys came out of their hiding.

"What was that?" Choji asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that if we follow them it'll led us to Ino. Let's go, but be really quiet."

Choji nodded and the two of them followed the Yeti's discreetly.

* * *

Hinata was heading to the store to get more snack foods for the long night ahead of work when she turned the corner and accidentally bumped into a tall mysterious man. He was very handsome with silver white hair that fell into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It's fine." He looked down at her smiled. "Hello. You don't happen to know where a Okamiki Kyoki lives, would you?"

"I-I'm sorry. I do not know where she is. But she's at Yu-" Hinata was cut off by his sigh.

"Oh, thanks anyway. I'll find it sooner or later. Later." He rushed off, leaving Hinata puzzled as to why he was looking for Kyoki's house. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the store.

* * *

As Kyoki waited for Hinata to bring back snacks for everyone, she went down to the living room and began to tell Kakashi her plans for the play. Off to the side of them Tenten and Sakura worked on the costumes. They had brought a lot of clothes from Kyoki's house since she kept every Halloween costume since she was really young. Plus she bought costumes she saw at stores that she like for now reason. So Tenten and Sakura had a pretty easy job. All they really had to do was de-feminize some of the costumes and make sure they were the right size for the ones who were going to wear them.

As she told him the plot, he began to think that they would be able to break the curse with ease. But moments later Yume ran in, looking frantic. Her skin pale like a ghost. Neji came in right after her.

"I just had a vision in my dream. Satan or Santa, whatever you want to call him has sent his Yeti henchmen to come here to stop from carrying on with your task to break the curse. The yeti know that Santa is the same as Satan. So they're more smarter and ruthless when it comes to getting what they want." Yume said rapidly.

"We should leave here then." Kakashi said.

The whole house began to shake. Everyone stood, looking around for the danger. Kyoki held onto Kakashi for balance. Behind Kakashi, the two yeti that Shikamaru and Choji had followed appeared behind Kakashi. They both grabbed him tightly. The one on the right used his spare hand and pulled Kyoki away from Kakashi and threw her feet away. She landed on her knees, but quickly jumped back up and ran forward, but ran into what seemed like magical barrier.

"Kakashi!" Kyoki cried out.

"Kyoki, stay back!" He told her.

Tenten and Sakura froze where they were, both too scared to move. But Neji and Yume ran forward. Veins surrounded Neji's eyes; his Byakugan ready to be use. He ran forward to use his 8 Trigrams 64 Palms attack, but hit the barrier and was stunned. Yume readied her attack too, but she as well, ran into the barrier.

"Kyoki-sama, listen to us and listen well." The yeti on Kakashi's right said.

"If you do not stop your foolish attempt at breaking the curse and become the host for Mrs. Clause, we will kill this Kakashi of yours." The one on the left said.

"We will be waiting for you at the north pole."

"Be there on Christmas to be the host and save your beloved. You have five days."

The two yetis closed their eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Slowly the two yetis and Kakashi began to become transparent.

Kakashi realized they were about to be teleported. "Kyoki, don't give up. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He smiled. "I lo-" He was cut off as the three of them were teleported.

"Nooo!" Kyoki rushed forward again. The barrier was gone, but so was Kakashi.

* * *

**I think I am rather satisfied with this chapter. I know there are some parts where I pushed it and some characters may be out of charcter. Ever since the third or so chapter I wanted something kinda sad to happen. And that turned out to be Kakashi being nabbed by two yetis. Oh, and I'm sorry if it seems like I rushed Kyoki's and Kakashi 'relationship' and such. Well, I didn't realy rush it... I just made them like each other again. XD Anywho, there was another mysterious charcter that turned up in this chapter. I'll just say that he is one of my most favorite video game characters of all time. Though whoever is reading this may not know that much about me so they may not know who that is. So it will remain a mystery until I decide to reveal who it was. XD**


	8. Mission 8: Reality Continues

**Naruto does not belong to me and never will.**

* * *

**Mission Eight: Reality Continues**

"Maybe... maybe I should just give up..." Kyoki said more to herself than to the others gathered around her.

As soon as Hideki and Naruto had returned back from whatever they were doing, she rushed to them and hugged her brother as the others told them what happened. Now she was sitting on the couch, thinking of quitting, the others sitting all around.

She didn't realized that the others could heard her until Yume patted her back and Hideki and Naruto both began to talk to her.

"You can't give up Kyoki-sensei. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have wanted you to give up. Give it all your all for the play and then we'll go rescue Kakashi-sensei." Naruto told her.

"Naruto's right. He even told you not to give up." Hideki said.

"But-"

"Do you love Kakashi?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you would do what he told you to do so we can rescue him. Be strong and break the curse and save Kakashi."

Kyoki sat in silence for a few moments. "You're right. I can't be down. I can still save him and I will save him. Thank you Naruto, Hideki and everyone else."

"We should get back to work then." Yume said, smiling.

Kyoki nodded and everyone proceeded with their jobs. Amari continued to distribute the roles to characters as Kyoki updated her on the characters involved in the play. Tenten and Sakura were still getting costumes ready after being informed by Amari who had what role. Hinata and Ino were still working on the backgrounds; Kyoki gave them a rough idea on how she wanted everything to look, but that was enough for them to work. Kiba and Shino got talked into helping carrying everything around for the backgrounds by Hinata. While this all happened, Kyoki worked on the script, she was on the last part so she let Miyuki go take a break.

* * *

"I can understand why Neji is here, but why do I have to be here too?" Shikamaru asked as he, Neji, Miyuki and Yume scouted the area for gnomes. "And why are we looking for gnomes for anyway?"

"And why do you need me? I'm not that strong, so if we get into a fight with the gnomes, I won't be very useful." Miyuki said.

"Neji is here since he has his Byakugan. Shikamaru you're here incase we need your Shadow Jutsu. And Miyuki, you're very useful." Yume explained. "And we are trying to figure out from which way the gnomes go."

"Oh... why?" Miyuki asked.

"So we can find where the secret base is." Neji said, scanning the area. "I don't see anything."

"Let's head back to my house for now. We can look more later. We don't want our disappearance to be noticed. Let's meet up again in about two hours to research."

"I guess. What a drag though." Shikamaru said.

"Ok." Miyuki smiled.

"Fine." Neji replied.

* * *

As everyone took a break to eat, Kyoki slipped out of the room and headed to Yume's spare bedroom for a few moments to herself and to think over everything that had happened. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

She jumped back up in surprise when she realized someone was climbing through the window.

The person was a tall man with silver white hair. He dusted himself off. "You know, you aren't a easy person to find."

Kyoki didn't sense a threatening objective from this stranger, so she didn't take off. "What do you want?"

"Your house wasn't easy to find either. I was thinking you would be there, but you were here the whole time." He said.

"Excuse me, who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah, sorry, Kyoki, I'm Dante. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She reluctantly did so.

"I came here to warn you, but I couldn't find you so my warning is rather pointless now."

"You came to warn me about the Yetis and them wanting to take Kakashi?"

"Yep."

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my recourses, all right?" Dante asked.

"All right. Since I already know that they came, why did you still find me?"

"Out of curiosity. And to tell you that you shouldn't give up, not matter what." He smiled. "Oh and that if you follow the gnomes they will take you to Santa's secret base."

"Oh, thank you." Kyoki was relieved that she had somewhat of a clue as to how to get to the base now.

Downstairs they both heard the door open and close.

"Well, I better go now. Talk to ya later." Dante waved and headed toward the window. "Oh and please don't tell anyone I was here, all right.:

"All right... You do know that it is easier to use a door... right?"

"Yea, but that way gets old after awhile." He smirked and slipped out of the window.

She stood there, perplexed by the stranger. Kyoki was still staring at the window when Yume entered the room.

"Kyoki-sensei, are you ok?" Yume asked.

"Yea... I was just looking out the window..." She said. She snapped out of her daze and looked at Yume. "I've been meaning to ask you something. We've been using your house so much lately... are you ok with that? If you want, I could have everyone move this to my house."

"I don't mind. I like having you all here. Besides, it's probably more safer for you here. You're house is probably surveillance-why didn't I think of that before..." Yume slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Think of what?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it. I have to go take care of something. See you later." Yume raced out of the room.

"Ok... well, I think I am going to go for a walk... I need to clear my head."

Before leaving she told a couple of people she was going for a walk so they would not worry about where she went off to. She left the house and walked down streets, unaware of where she was heading. She just walked. Before she knew it she was in a street she did not recognize, but she didn't panic. As she walked she realized she was being followed, she sat down on a bench and smiled.

"Naruto, come over and sit with me." She told the boy who had been following her.

"Oh, rats. You knew I was there?" Naruto asked, coming to sit with her.

"Yea." She smiled at him.

"Do you really want to adopt me?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, do you want me too?"

Naruto nodded. "You're a pretty cool person, so yea."

"Cool. The only problem is getting it legalize. Who knows how long that will take though."

"You don't have to worry about that. Me and Hideki took care of all of that." Naruto told her.

"Huh? How?" Kyoki asked, puzzled.

"Hideki told me I shouldn't tell you. He said he will tell you when its' a more better time for it." Naruto told her. "But now you're my guardian. I wonder what its' like to come home to someone who's job it is to take care of you. But I'm a grown-up now so I'm not going to wear little kids clothes and don't treat me like a baby."

Kyoki laughed. "I won't. I promise." As he said that she began to really imagine how hard it was for him as he grew up. She hugged him. "You're just so cute."

Naruto blushed and hugged her back.

Kyoki released him. "Wanna head back?"

"Sure."

The two of them stood up. Naruto froze when he saw the man standing a few feet ahead of them. Naruto wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Oh, it's you Dante. You spiked your hair, pretty cool." Kyoki smiled at the man.

The man smirked. "So you're met my brother. I'm Vergil."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She said as she led Naruto and her to walk around him.

"Your attempt is futile. You should just give up." Virgil said.

She turned to disagree with him, but he was gone.

"What's up with that guy?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. C'mon, let's go back."

Naruto nodded.

* * *

The next morning Kyoki woke up to be confronted by Yume in the hallway.

"Don't forget that we need to get the play finished soon. We have to locate Santa's secret base and we need to rescue Kakashi and we need to get the two of you married before it is too late." Yume told her. "You have a cat door on your house, correct?"

"Y-yes. Why? Are my cats all right?"

"Yes, they are fine. I'm was just seeing something."

"Oh, all right... anywho, I'm finished planning out the play. All I need finished is-"

"Consumes are all finished." Tenten said, walking over to them.

"All roles are assigned." Amari told her.

"Um, all backgrounds are finished and ready." Hinata informed them.

"I found a good location for the play." Roku said, walking to over to them.

"Everyone knows their lines and everything." Naruto replied, joining the small group forming in the hall.

"Good, I'm relieved. Then we shall have the play tonight to ensure we have enough time." Yume said, taking control of the situation. "We need to move everything to the place Roku found. Move it."

Everyone began to work again.

* * *

Later that night everyone was ready for the play. Everyone had their costumes on and the crowd was ready to watch the crazy little play. For a play that was planned so quickly, there were quite a few people thanks to the fliers that Hinata, Sakura and Ino had made earlier that day.

At nine the play started and the curtain went up to reveal a grassy stage with Alice-Kyoki laying under a tree, looking up at the sky, thinking. She was wearing a black lacy dress.

"I wonder what presents I should get my family members for Christmas. I better get home before they get worried." Alice-Kyoki began to stand up, but slipped and fell down a small whole next to the tree. As she fell she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, everything was more colorful compared to her world. "Where am I? This isn't the field where I was..." She looked all over, admiring all the colors. She began to walk.

She saw some quick movement and glanced over at it to find a small rabbit dart around. As the rabbit came closer to her she realized that it was a big rabbit.

Kyoki giggled as she realized how cute Akamaru was in the rabbit costume. "You look like a nice plump rabbit. Maybe I should bring you home for Christmas dinner."

Rabbit-Akamaru shuddered and sped off in the opposite direction. Alice-Kyoki immediately ran after it, but lost it within seconds due to the fact that she tripped and rolled down a hill. When she got up, she was surrounded by flowers, two of which helped her stand up.

"Why hello there, dear human. How did you get down here?" Flower-Sakura asked.

"I tripped and fell rolled down here." She explained.

"Ah, that is deadly business there." Flower-Tenten said.

The two girls had green stem like costume which had some leaves sticking out. Around their heads were colorful petals.

"Yes, tis it is." Flower-Sakura replied.

"This place is so much different from my home..."

"How is your home?" Flower-Tenten asked.

"Well, flowers don't talk there for one. We don't have rabbits as cute as like the one I saw." She said. "Can you flowers help me get home? I miss my family."

"I wish we could, but we can't leave from this spot here." Flower-Sakura.

"But we can tell you that if you follow that path right there, it will take you to someone who may help you." Flower-Tenten said.

"Thank you. I better go. Perhaps I will met you again someday." Alice-Kyoki was said to leave her new friends, but she knew she had to be on her way.

"See you later." Flower-Sakura said.

"Bye." Flower-Tenten waved her leaves.

"Later." Alice-Kyoki smiled and walked down the path the flower had directed her on. As she made her way deeper into the forest she bean to think she was being followed. She whirled around only to see the same plants she had just walked by. She turned around to see a smiling cat in her face. It was Shikamaru dressed up in a black and purple striped cat costume. He had fake whiskers on his cheeks. Suddenly the cat disappeared and reappeared behind her. Alice-Kyoki whirled around.

"You must be careful." Cheshire Cat-Shikamaru said, disappearing to her left. "The Queen of Hearts is ready to blame anyone wrongly for starting the civil war going on." The cat walked around her.

There was a rustling to their right and Orochimaru walked over to them.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Orochimaru asked, looking around him, puzzled.

"He's the one who started the civil war. He controlled the Evil Doer to do the malevolent act." Cheshire Cat-Shikamaru said, disappearing to who knows where.

"Orochimaru! What the hell are you doing here! Trying to ruin my play, eh? Now I have one more reason to hate you!" And with that Kyoki gathered all her strength to her foot and kicked him as hard as she could. He went so high he crashed into the roof and made a small hole. Where he landed is something only Orochimaru knows.

Just then there was more rustling as Ino dressed in a elaborate dressed design with all the card symbols on it.

"I hereby arrest you for starting my civil war." Ino-Heart of Queens blamed Alice-Kyoki.

"It was not me. It was the guy I just kicked... I guess." Alice-Kyoki said.

"Lies! Do not lie in front of the queen! For if you do I shall cut off your head and feed the rest of your body to my rabbit!" The queen yelled. "Lock her away!" She motioned for her two guards to contain Alice-Kyoki. Her two guards turned out to be Shino and Naruto wearing two costumes that looked like large cards. They grabbed Alice-Kyoki's arms and dragged her to a cell where two others were. They slammed the door in her face and left.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Neji said from the corner. He was wearing what looked like a clown outfit.

"Is it another captive?" Hinata asked, wearing a costume like Neji's.

"Ah, who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Hinata and Neji asked at the same moment.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Tweedledum." Neji bowed.

Hinata bowed as well. "And I am Tweedledee."

"We are twins and we will let you escape with us if you give us notebooks when we get out of here." They twins said at the same time.

Alice-Kyoki nodded. "Sure, I happen to have some extra ones."

At that moment, the curtains came down to mark the beginning of the intermission.

"How the hell did Orochimaru get in here?" Kyoki asked.

Neji and Hinata shrugged as the walked out of the cell to get some refreshments.

"I thought he told you." Sasuke said, walking toward her. "Kakashi and I trapped Orochimaru. Kakashi told me to let Orochimaru arrive in the play so you would get really mad and kick him far, far away."

"Oh, Kakashi didn't tell me... he probably didn't have time to tell me." She said. "How did you get him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not important."

Kyoki smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke. You're a good kid." She patted his head.

Naruto made his way over. "Fifteen more minutes until the curtain goes up. Do you need anything?"

"Yea. I'm thirsty." Kyoki said. They made their way to the stand toward the back with snacks and drinks.

* * *

** Finaly, the play. It's a lame play, but oh well. It was rushed. XD Incase I haven't said this before, but this fanfic will have sixteen chapters. So if you're read all eight so far, then you are halfway done reading this. Yay for you. I can't wait to write the coming up chapters where Gaara comes in. Gaara is just so cool. He's one of my most favortie characters. Anywho, enjoy reading the next chapter. Later.**


	9. Mission 9: In The Midst Of The Universe

**Once again, I do no own Naruto. I am getting tired of putting this up here... so I shall will leave a remark here that will go for the remaining of the chapters. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THUS WILL STOP HAVING A DISCLAIMER IN EVERY CHAPTER SINCE I PUT IT IT CAPS.**

* * *

**Mission Nine: In the midst of the universe...**

As the play unfolded, Kakashi slowly came to find himself in a jail cell with the dimensions of five by five all around. As he sat up be began to wonder where he was being held. All that Kakashi could remember was being taken away from Kyoki, but nothing in-between then and now.

"So, you're finally awake. I was wondering when you would wake up." A woman said in the cell next to his. She had long black hair and was wearing black circle sunglasses. There was something familiar about this woman, but Kakashi couldn't think what it was.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked, looking around at the dull surroundings.

"In Santa's basement. That's where he keeps these cells to contain his prisoners and his ice cream. It's over there in the closet. Don't worry, on Santa's good days, he gives the prisoners some ice cream, so don't' worry about not being able to get some, all right, Kakashi?" She told him.

"Who are you? You look familiar..."

"I would hope so. I am Aburame Shina. Currently Mrs. Clause." Shina told him.

"Are you related to Shino?"

"Yes." She sighed sadly. "I am his long-lost forgotten twin sister."

"So you're the Mrs. Clause? Then why are you down here?"

"The hypnosis that Santa used on me to be the Mrs. Clause for the year wore off prematurely on me since I have buys throughout my entire body. The hypnosis had a completely different effect on me so I began to wake up from it sooner than usual so then he locked me down here so I couldn't get away. I am to be kept down here until the new host is ready." She smiled sadly. "And incase you are wondering, Santa has all kinds of different flavors of ice cream. So you won't have to worry if he does or doesn't have your favorite kind."

"Is there a way to escape out of here?" Kakashi walked to the bars and began to shake them, looking for a weakness.

"Ah, no. And I wouldn't even try. You can't even use any kind of Jutsu in here. There's some kind of barrier. I think I want to have vanilla ice cream if he is in a good enough mood to share it today. Even if you do manage to find a way out, it will cost you. Once you step out of that cell, all the people you love or care about will be killed by Satan. It takes effect the moment you step out of that cell of yours."

Kakashi looked at her intently. Trying to see if there was perhaps a way out. As he looked at her, he noticed that she had the same flame markings on her neck, left arm, and legs.

Shina noticed him looking at her. She sighed miserably. "The markings goes from host to host. As it leaves me, it takes up more and more of the new hosts skin. I'm guessing you're here since someone you love has been selected as the new host and is trying to break the curse, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I wish her luck. Only one out of millions of people have every broken this curse. On second thought, maybe I should get Chocolate Chip Mint ice cream."

* * *

Back at the Leaf Village the play continues...

"So how are we going to do this?" Alice-Kyoki asked.

"I don't know." Tweedledee-Hinata said. "The security outside this room is pretty tight. But with the civil war, all the guards could be all off fighting right now. So it is hard to say how and if we can escape."

"I think that Tweedledee should act like she is dying and we call for medical help. I know the prefect way to do it." Tweedledum-Neji looked at Hinata with a murderous intent.

Hinata shuddered.

"Ah, well, you see, I think Ne-I mean Tweedledum should do it since it would seem more natural if you were dying." Alice-Kyoki said quickly.

"How the hell do you figure that?' Tweedledum-Neji asked.

"Because I said now you better do it or you really will need medical help." Alice-Kyoki warned him.

"Fine." He dropped to the floor and began to squirm around, moaning with fake pain.

"Help, please help us!" Alice-Kyoki cried out.

"Please help my brother. He is dying and I don't know what to do." Tweedledee-Hinata cried out, fake tears coursing down her cheek.

As Kyoki looked at Hinata, she wondered if these tears were fake or in fact truly real tears. She shook it from her mind though as the one guard watching them came over.

This guard turned out to being played by Roku. "Yes, what do you people want?"

"My brother is in need of some serious medical assistance. Please help us!" Hinata screeched.

"Hmm... I'm not suppose to, but a life is in danger." Red Card-Roku pulled out some keys from his card costume and unlocked the door. "I'll need you two to help me carry him. We cards can't move that freely around, you know."

"I'm sorry." Alice-Kyoki smiled.

"Huh?" The card asked.

Alice-Kyoki karate chopped him in the neck. The card fell to the ground and Tweedledum-Neji stood up.

"Now, lets get the hell out of here." He said.

The girls nodded and rushed out of the building. They made it outside to find that Tweedledee-Hinata was right about all the cards fighting.

"Now pay us before we turn you in." Tweedledum-Neji snapped.

"Yes, yes." Tweedledee-Hinata agreed.

"Fine, fine. Here." She pulled out some notebooks from her pocket and gave them to the twins. "Can the two of you tell me about this civil war?"

"Very well." He said, hugging his share of the notebooks. "But lets us run as we talk."

The three of them ran like mad incase someone tried to catch the escapees.

"This land was once a lovely, peaceful nation." Tweedledee-Hinata said.

"But the queen fell in love with a knight." Tweedledum-Neji continued.

"That was forbidden though."

"So they tried to hide their love from everyone."

"But the evil Orochimaru found out."

"He told the Queen's greatest rival, Evil Doer. Evil Doer proceeded to tell everyone about their love."

"After that everyone took sides as to whether the queen should be able to love someone or not."

"All the red cards sided with the queen while all the black cards are against it."

"And that is what started this civil war."

"How do you two know so much?" Alice-Kyoki asked.

The three of them stopped running.

"Because... we know everything that goes on in this place." The twins both said at the same time. They began to giggle hysterically as they skipped away.

Alice-Kyoki considered following them, but their giggling really spooked her out, so she decided to find a way out of here on her own. As she walks, she sees the rabbit again. Rabbit-Akamaru saw her and started to run off.

"Wait! I don't want to eat you this time, I just want you to help me get home!" Alice-Kyoki took off after the rabbit.

The rabbit led her to a table in the middle of the woods where three people were sitting there. The rabbit took a seat next to the person with the tallest hat, which was the Mad Hatter, which was actually Rock Lee in a costume that consisted of a tuxedo and a very tall hat that seemed to be at least four feet high. Sitting next to Mad Hatter-Lee was Haku, dressed as golf caddy. Next to him was Konohamaru wearing a reindeer costume. His nose was painted red.

"Ah, excuse me, but do you know of a way for me to get home?" Alice-Kyoki asked this odd group of friends.

"Yes and no." Mad Hatter-Lee responded. "You can leave, but you cannot leave yet. You must defeat the evil before you can leave here. That is the rule and that is how it must be done."

The rabbit, caddy and reindeer all nodded.

"Fine! I'll defeat the stupid Evil Doer and then I will go home. Take that!" Alice-Kyoki screamed at them, then ran off randomly into the woods.

* * *

"Do you remember anything at all while you were under the hypnosis?" Kakashi asked Shina.

He was standing near the bars that connected their cells while she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes. The whole time I was under it, it was like I was there in my body, but I couldn't control my actions so it was like I was watching someone else life... does that make sense? I was only viewing from the sidelines, almost. It was so horrible. I don't know how I was able to get through it all. Plus all the things Santa or Satan, whatever you want to call him, wanted me to do... it was horrible. I remember this one time when he made me watch hours and hours of Spongebob Squarepants. It was horrible. I also- shh! Someone is coming." Shina said, referring to the stairs cracking under someone's footsteps. The steps came closer and closer to them. "No... not yet... I don't want to happen yet..." Shina whimpered and curled up into a ball.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked her.

She raised her finger to her lips in a hushing posture.

* * *

Alice-Kyoki ran and ran and ran until she found herself at the border of a clearing where as far as the eye could see black and red cards were fighting. The cards that were currently on the field were Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Roku, Amari, Hidoi, a Naruto shadow clone, Miyuki and Kousuke. Shino, Naruto, Roku, Hidoi, and Miyuki were all red cards while the rest of them were black. Off to the far left the Queen of Hearts where commanding her troops while far to the right the Evil Doer, who was Guy dressed in all black and wore a huge cape, directed his black card troops. Standing next to him was his assistant, Sasuke, wearing the same outfit as his master.

"What the heck, I might as well go for it while he's there." Alice-Kyoki said to herself, then took off running around the cards to where Evil Doer-Guy and Evil Doer Minion were located.

When she came up to them, she was out of breath. Evil Doer-Guy and Evil Doer Minion-Sasuke ignored her until she regained her breath.

"You two need to call off this pointless war. The Queen of Hearts should be able to love whoever she wants. Who are you to interfere with that?" Alice-Kyoki screamed at them.

"We don't care about such pointless things." Evil Doer Minion-Sasuke told her, keeping his eyes on the battlefield.

"Then I demand to fight you!" She told them.

"You want to fight us? Are you suicidal?" Evil Doer-Guy laughed.

"You're crazy." Evil Doer Minion-Sasuke laughed as well.

Suddenly the two of them stopped laughing.

"You!" Evil Doer-Guy pointed to something over Alice-Kyoki's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to kill you." The person behind her said.

"Lord Knight Zabuza will get his revenge on you." said someone else behind her.

She whirled around to see the golf caddy from before standing next to Zabuza who was wearing fancy knight-like clothing.

Knight-Zabuza and Caddy-Haku ran forward and fought with the evil doers. Moments later, the evil doers were on the ground, knocked out.

Non-Evil Doer-Guy slowly sat up. "What is happening? Where am I?"

"Orochimaru was using brainwaves to control us and the cards..." Non-Evil Doer Minion-Sasuke said, sitting up.

Slowly the cards on the field stopped fighting and began to hug each other. The world became a peaceful and wonderful nation again.

Unexpectedly there was a bright light around Alice-Kyoki and she was whipped back to her own world. She landed several feet from where she fell through the hole. She was laying on her back, looking up at the sky when a face blocked her view. She realized it was her brother Aron, who was being played by Iruka.

"What are you doing way out here?" Aron-Iruka asked.

"Just thinking." She told him.

He held out his hand and helped her up. She jumped forward and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go home."

"Yea." He told her.

The two of them held hands and walked off the stage.

* * *

Shina continued to shudder as her cell door was open by two yeti. They went in, grabbed Shina and dragged her out. She didn't resist them, but she did cry silently.

"Goodbye, Kakashi. It was nice meeting you." Shina somehow managed to smile at him.

"Wait! Don't take her!" Kakashi yelled.

When they left, he collapsed on the bed, knowing Shina's fate and wishing there was something he could do to change it and everything else that was going on.

* * *

** In this chapter it seems like it's getting more serious... kinda... I don't know if that is good or bad since this is suppose to be more like a funny fanfic. Oh well, all funny stories have serious twist and turns and I guess this is one of them. There are more crazy parts planned for the future... so yea... The reason I had thier names like Alice-Kyoki was so that when they were out of charater, I could go back to thier regular names without having it get to confusing... does that makes sense? Anywho, that is all for this chapter. Next chapter, Gaara comes in. Yayness for Gaara. XD**


	10. Mission 10: Secret Base

**Mission Ten: Secret Base**

After the play everyone (minus Yume, Hideki, Shikamaru and Neji) headed back to Yume's house and rested in the living room. Everyone was exhausted from the all nighter they pulled and the events of that day.

"Where did Yume, Hideki-sensei, Shikamaru and that Neji go to?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since before and during the play." Sakura answered.

Miyuki bit her lip as she thought.

"Do you think they are still at the stage? Maybe they got separated from us and didn't know that we all left." Naruto suggested.

"Don't be a idiot. They know we were going to come back here afterwards." Sasuke told his slow comrade.

"Yea, well, maybe they forgot or thought we were all going to come here together." Naruto said.

"Should we go look for them?' Ino asked. "What if those yeti people came and took them too."

Miyuki bit her lip even harder. Any more pressure and she would draw blood.

"I'm sure they are fine. Maybe they stopped by the store to get some snacks or something." Roku replied.

"Maybe they went to my house to feed my cats. Which I don't see why, my maid-nanny Ayumi feeds my cakes daily for me." Kyoki said.

"You have maid... nanny?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I hate to clean. Such a dirty business it is. Waste of time for me. So I pay Ayumi to do it for me. She does such a splendid job." She explained.

"Why would you think she went to feed your cats?" Iruka asked.

"Well, this morning... was it this morning? I'm pretty sure it was this morning, but I'm too lazy to sit here and try to remember. Whenever she asked me, it does not matter. Though I am pretty sure it was today, but-"

"Get to the point, please." Hidoi said in a kind, understanding tone. He knew that his teacher would go on mumbling like that for a few minutes, and they did not have a few minutes if Yume and the others were in danger.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive me." Kyoki coughed nervously. "She asked me if I had a cat door. I thought it was odd then... and I still think it is odd now. Why would she want to know if I had a cat door on my house? I asked her why, but she said was just seeing something."

"That's weird..." Naruto nodded to himself. "I knew that girl was kinda weird."

"Shut up, Naruto. If anyone is weird, it's you." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, shut you." Naruto replied.

"That was original." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yea, well, I'm going to go look for them." Naruto rushed to his feet and ran to the door, jerking it open just as Neji was opening it. Neji lost his balance from the sudden pull and toppled onto Naruto. They both landed on the floor... mouth to mouth. Both of their eyes widen, then both boys pushed each other away, spitting everywhere, even though no salvia past between the two. They both knew that their lips were the only parts to touch the other, but that did not stop them from freaking out.

"What is your problem Naruto? Was kissing Sasuke not enough for you?" Neji snapped.

Yume, Shikamaru, and Hideki walked in, but no one noticed since they were watching the reaction from Neji and Naruto.

"I didn't mean to kiss Sasuke. Someone pushed me from behind and I slipped forward." Naruto snapped. Coughing as if he was dying.

"This is interesting." Kyoki said to herself, watching the two boys flip out.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that." Neji said, pushing himself off the ground.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, getting up and wiping his mouth for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You heard me." Neji snapped back.

Yume placed her hand on Neji's chest and shook her head. He started to calm down. Miyuki jumped up and ran to Naruto and whispered something to him, which seemed to make him calm down.

"Man, if I had been first, that would have been me. Yuck. Thankfully it wasn't." Shikamaru shuddered.

"If it was me, I wouldn't have had to worry since our height difference is so different." Hideki said low, so only Shikamaru could hear. "I would hate to be either Neji or Naruto right now... I mean, with everyone watching and everything."

"Yea. It would be a drag to be either of them right now." Shikamaru replied.

"Where have you guys been? We were so worried. Naruto was about to go out and look for you... then that scene happen..." Ino said, trying to get that odd sight of Neji and Naruto kissing out of her head.

"We were at Kyoki's house. We found a way to track the gnomes and find the Santa's secret base." Yume explained.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"We placed a tracking device on a few of them. And this this machine we can tell where they go." Yume said, pulling out a small device with a black screen.

"Are we going to go there now?" Naruto asked. "I'm ready to go. Let's go save Kakashi-sensei." He yawned.

"I think we should rest for the night and get everything ready for our rescue. We all had a long night and day." Hideki said, eying his younger sister, hoping she would not object.

At first Kyoki was going to object to waiting, but thought of something and said, "That is a good idea. We should get some rest, get ready, then go."

"I agree." Sasuke said.

Others agreed, so that is who it was. Everyone began to get ready to go to sleep. Everyone decided just to stay at Yume's for the night so most people had to sleep on the floor or share a couch.

After everyone was settled down and sleeping, Kyoki followed Dante's example and sneaked out of the window. She knew that the trip to the North Pole would be dangerous and she needed to get the help of someone who could greatly help in their mission. It was someone she had heard about, and greatly feared somewhat... but she had to overcome this fear in order to stand a chance of saving Kakashi. She didn't know exactly where to this person feared by many, but she didn't let that stop her. She wandered around until she found him sitting on top of a building.

She poofed onto the roof and walked slowly toward him.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Ah, no, Gaara. I do not wish for you to kill me today, if that would be all right. I have a request for you... please."

The red haired, blue eyed boy looked at her. "A request?" Gaara was perplexed as to what she would need him for. He decided not to kill her until he heard what this mysterious request was.

"This request will involve lots of killing. I have heard how much you like that." She smiled weakly and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "My companions and I are on a quest to save someone and there are these creatures, lots of them, that need to be killed. They are rather strong. So I was hoping you could come with us and kill them. The creatures, that is, not my companions. Killing of the companions is bad."

"Hmm..." Gaara looked at the sky as he pondered this. He liked to kill, and here was a request for pointless killing. "Fine, but I'm going to leave if it gets boring and if the killing is not fun."

Kyoki bowed. "Thank you. We're leaving tomorrow. Can you meet us at the village gates at... uh... I'm not sure what time we are leaving."

"I'll go to that girls house in the morning." Gaara said.

"Oh... you already know about Yume?"

"When you sit on the roof of houses, you hear people talk."

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, thank you again. Good night." Kyoki said.

He didn't respond and she left, relieved to not have been killed by his sand. She returned to Yume's house and crawled back through the window and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep soundly, relieved that Gaara was helping them.

* * *

Three mornings before Christmas Day everyone woke up and were getting supplies ready and plotting how they would do everything. It was decided that there would be two teams. One to be the decoy and distract Santa and his minions while the rescue team sneaked in and saved Kakashi. After thirty minutes of discussion it was decided that Kyoki, Hideki, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Miyuki would make up the rescue team while Guy, Neji, Shino, Lee, Iruka, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Yume would be on the diversion team.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that Gaara will be joining us on mission. I think he would be best with the-"

"Hold the phone!" Naruto yelled.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura said, startled.

"You're kidding, right?" Guy asked.

Everyone else just stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, Gaara. And no, I am not kidding. I asked for his help last night. He says he will help as long as he does not get bored." Kyoki explained.

There came a pounding on the door.

"Well, that must be him." Kyoki hurried to the door and opened it. "Good morning Gaara."

Gaara entered the house and eyed everyone.

"H-hello Gaara." Naruto said, sweat pouring down his face.

"Since we have everything ready, I think we should be on our way now." Hideki said, trying to break the palpable tension in the room.

Everyone voice their agreement and then gathered the necessary items and left the house, heading to the Satan's secret base.

* * *

Since nothing interesting during the whole day it took them to travel to the secret base, the story shall skip to when they arrived one hundred yards away from the house. The two teams split up and began their jobs.

"Where should we enter?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like there is a door over there." Hinata said, pointing to the west end of the house.

"Then that is where we shall enter. Let's go." Kyoki rushed forward but stopped when Hideki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoki, calm down. We can't just rush in there. And..." He glanced down at what she was wearing. "Do you really want to go in there wearing that? Don't you want to wear something more comfortable for fighting..."

"Do you have a problem with that I am wearing?" Kyoki crossed her arms over her chest, daring her brother to go on with what he was getting at.

"Are you sure you're not cold Kyoki-oka-sensei." Naruto asked.

Kyoki looked down at her outfit, wondering what the hype was all about. On her feet she wore black one inch and a half inch platform boots that went all the way up to an inch below her knees. She wore a black skirt that came to mid-thigh and had slits that went all the way up to the edge of where her rear began. The skirt hung tightly around her hips. Her shirt, if you could call it that, seemed like a mix between a tank top and a bra. The 'shirt' was purple and ended came to right under her breasts. It was a tight around her so it did not flap around in case a huge wind decided to try to look under her shirt. The straps of the shirt were at least half an inch thick. On her hands she wore black gloves that went all the way up to elbow. Her revealing clothing revealed that the curse mark had spread more throughout her back.

"What is wrong with my clothing? I don't have any body parts that should not be seen popping out, do I? No, I do not. So leave me alone." Kyoki told her older brother.

"But..."

"But nothing, Hideki. I understand your my older brother and older brothers are like this when it comes to their younger sisters, but I don't have to be all nun like, all right?"

"You sound like mom." Hideki said. He said that since he knew that would get her mad, and it would get her mind off the topic of her clothes. Hideki knew he shouldn't have said anything about it, but as her brother he had to comment on her clothing of the day.

"What?! You take that back!" Kyoki punched him in the arm. She growled. "Let's just go get Kakashi. And if anyone comments on my clothing again, I'm going to release Shirakiku on all of your baloney asses." And with that, she turned and began to stomp away.

"Shira... kiokuki...what? Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"'Baloney asses?'" Sakura repeated.

"She hates balcony, so when she calls someone baloney ass, that is a supreme insult for her to use. Shirakiku is something that I was swore never to talk about. But if what I think is going to happen happens, then you may all get to see what Shirakiku really is." Hideki explained.

"Are you baloney asses coming or not?" Kyoki yelled at them from over her shoulder.

"Coming." Hideki yelled back. "We'd better hurry or she may do something reckless."

* * *

As the Rescue Team raced after Kyoki to prevent her from doing something reckless, the Diversion Team were fighting with some relentless gnomes in the north. The one doing most of the fighting was Gaara since he didn't allow the gnomes to survive longer than a few seconds. He crushed them rapidly with his Sand Coffin. The others stood around, unsure of what to do, really not wanting to get in Gaara's way to piss him off.

* * *

The Rescue Team searched the house for what seemed like forever searching for the place where Kakashi was being kept, they finally found the stairs for the cellar. They made their way down with Kyoki in the lead.

Kyoki's eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the basement. But when they did and she saw Kakashi, she smiled very wide and ran toward his cell. "Kakashi! Kakashi, is that really you?"

"Kyoki?" He asked, standing up and coming to the entrance of the cell. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, silly." She said, hugging him, even with the bars in her way, as best as she could.

"You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous." He informed them all as they all entered the room.

"We had to come so we could finish the last wish." Kyoki reminded him, letting him go reluctantly.

"I don't mean to be the party pooper here, but you have two left. You still need to cut off Guy-sensei's eyebrows." Shikamaru informed her.

"Oh, yea. What a drag." Kyoki sighed.

"That's my line." Shikamaru said.

"What are we going to do? He's out there fighting the gnomes, reindeer and yeti and we're in here. And it took us forever to be in here, I'm never going to get to him on time." Kyoki began to freak out so much she began to hyperventilate.

"Kyoki, calm down. We still have two more days until Christmas. Don't freak out, breath calmly." Hideki informed her.

Slowly she began to calm down. "Right now let's concentrate on getting you out of there Kakashi."

"Now, now. You can't do that." Kakashi told them.

"Why in the hell not?" Kyoki snapped. "We came all this way to save you and then you tell us we shouldn't have come. No thank you at all. And now you are telling us we can't. By hell we can and we will."

"There is a curse that if I break out of here, the moment I leave this cell everyone that I care about will die." Kakashi told him.

Kyoki's face filled with sadness at not being able to save Kakashi.

"That is a lie. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out, Kakashi-sensei. It's a lie that Santa uses to make sure his prisoners does not escape. It's a very sufficient way of keeping people in here." Neji explained as he walked toward them, startling everyone to his pleasure.

Following him came the rest of the Diversion Team, except Gaara.

"Why are you all here? Aren't you suppose to be the decoys?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. But Gaara threatened us if we didn't come here, he would kill us. He wanted to do all of the killing, even though he was doing that even if we were there." Shino said calmly. "We did not argue and we came here."

"Good. This saves me the trouble." Kyoki mentally reminded herself to thank Gaara later. She swiftly walked up to Guy, pulled out a kunai, licked it to help it slice better and cut off both of Guy's eyebrows in one clean slice. "I'm sorry." She then twirled around and went back to stand next to Kakashi.

"Huh?" Guy asked, feeling his forehead.

"Guy-sensei? Your eyebrows..." Lee was shocked.

"It's ok. It's all a part of rivalry. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose." Guy said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoki snapped. "Me and you have no rivalry."

"That may be, but I have one with Kakashi and you are his fiancé after all." Guy responded.

"Whatever. Let's just concentrate on getting your rival out, all right? We need to get him out so we can get married."

"Will you have a enough time to get everything ready for a wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Of course we will. Hell, we could do it right here if we needed to." Hideki said.

"Are you on drugs? We can't do it here. There is no priest or whatever." Kyoki snapped. "Now help me get him out."

"That isn't very true. I am one." Hideki said.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Naruto and Kyoki said.

"Are you kidding?" Neji and Shikamaru questioned.

"Seriously?" Guy and Lee asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." He said, starting to explain what had happened. "Remember that incident a few years back, when I got this scar? I thought I wouldn't be able to continue being an ninja, so I thought up a back-up plan. And being a priest was it. So I took some classes and became a certified priest. So I was thinking earlier that you two could have a quick wedding and then have a nicer one later on when we have more time."

"Then we should get me out of here." Kakashi said.

"Yes..." Everyone commented.

Somehow everyone managed to pry open the cell and Kakashi got out. The moment he stepped out though, the ground began to shake.

"Neji, are you sure the curse isn't real?" Kyoki snapped.

"Yes." Neji said as Yume grasped onto him for balance.

"The ground is shaking because I'm angry. Santa or Satan or whoever the hell he is came back and called off all his minions. That bastard is going to pay dearly for that." Gaara said, walking over to Kyoki.

Everyone looked from Gaara to Kyoki, wondering why he was being somewhat 'nicer' to her than he was known to be, but they did not have much time to wonder since Kakashi began to warn them about the guards that patrol the area regularly. They all rushed toward the exit. As they raced down hallway after hallway, they made a tremendous error and went down the wrong hallway. As they ran down it a huge gust of air hit them that made them all sleepy. One by one they all slid to the floor, fast asleep...

* * *

** I was thinking that if people really like this, I would make a sequel and have it be like around New Year or something since that is the next holiday after Christmas. But that is if people want me too... so yea... Let me know what you think of this... even though I'll probably be the only one who reads it this far. Um, right now I would like to aplogize to Yume-chan her characters love interest was Neji and so far I have pretty much only had the story center around Kyoki and Kakashi. Sorry, Yume-chan. ;;;; Ah, I learned something as I typed this chapter. Don't eat candy, drink water and an Rip It all at the same time cuz they will make you need to go pee a lot. Which was all right since we got a new toilet seat put on. It's so nice and new and pretty. And the wrapper that the toilet paper the toilet paper came in had some thing on the cover that said 'Cloud Cushions'. What does that mean? That the paper is as soft as clouds? Clouds are smoke, so how can they be soft? It bemsued me, it does. Oh, plus it's midnight so I'm like, not even half awake right now. So please forgive me if there may be parts that do not make sense. So yea... Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Which I enjoyed a lot. I really like workign on this fanfic. It's a lot of fun. XD**


	11. Mission 11: Terror Of The Smile

**Mission Eleven: Terror Of The Smile**

Everyone was jolted awake rudely. They all came to at the same time and all found themselves in a small room. Standing up was a rather tricky objection since everyone was laying on everyone else and body parts were entangled with those of another. Finally, they all stood up, though they were all pressed together since there were so many people there.

"So... ah... where are we?"Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it..." Kyoki whimpered. "I'm think I'm going to puke..."

"Kyoki, don't think about. Your claustrohobia will pass. Ok. Just think of something else, all right?" Hideki said from the opposite side of the room from her.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find a door out of here really soon, all right?" Kiba said. Kiba and Akamaru were the closest ones to her at the moment.

She nodded and took Akamaru from Kiba's head and hugged him, burying her face in his soft fur, trying to forget how close everything was to her.

"Hey, there's a door right here. It doesn't have a door handle, but there has to be some way to open it." Sasuke said as he looked closely at the wall before him. "I'll try opening it." He reached out and touched the door, looking for the doorhandle. Once his hand touched the door, it creaked and groaned and slowly slid open.

"Are you sure we should be going this way? It could be a trap you know. Santa could be herding us through his house like cattle." Shikamaru thought outloud.

"That may be, but we have no other choice." Kakashi said.

When they had all left the tiny little room, the door slammed shut and a loud speaker made an annoucement. It was Santa who was speaking. "Why hello my lovely quests. Welcome to my home. If you wanted to come in here to see me so badly, you really didn't have to sneak in and such. And that red haired young man really didn't need to destroy so many of my minions. Good help is rare to come by these days. Well, for you're punishment, you will never be allow to leave my wonderful house. Enjoy yourselves."

"I'm going to kill you, you fat bastard!" Gaara yelled.

They could hear Santa's laughing over the P.A. "You're a fiesty kid, aren't you?"

Gaara started to become infuriated.

"We're going to get out of his hellhole and then I'm going to kill you!" Gaara screamed.

The speaker clicked off, cutting off Santa's continuous laughter.

"There has to be a way out of here." Naruto said, looking at the plain room they had found themselves in. There were three doors, the one they had just came from and two on the opposite side of the wall.

"We should split up and try to find a way out of here." Shikamaru suggested.

"How shold we split up?" Neji asked.

"To keep things simple and get moving, it's best if the teams were the same." Sasuke said.

"Yea. That's a good idea. We need to come up with new team names then." Kyoki said.

"Team names? At at time like this?" Kakashi asked, wondering if perhaps there was something wrong with her brain.

"I already came up with two good names so we don't have to waste our time sitting here pondering over them. My team, which was once called the Team Resure, will now be known as Team Find A Way Out Of Here. While the previous Team Distraction will hereby be named Team Where The Hell Is The Exit."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"Whatever. Let's just get the hell out of here, all right?" Hideki said. He was beginning to wonder about his sisters sanity.

Team Find A Way Out Of Here gathered around the first door, while Team Where The Hell Is The Exit chose the second door. Both groups said thier farewells, then each left to go through the door that their team had.

Team Find A Way Out Of Here found themselves walking down a very long and dark tunnel.

"Will this tunnel ever end?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. Of course it ends. It can't be a endless tunnel." Sasuke snapped at him.

"Ooof!" Sakura said as she walked into the end of the wally. "I think I found a door..." She fumbled and opened it, filling the dark hallway with light. Thier eyes had grown adjusted to the dark so it took them awhile to readjust. When they were all readjusted, they immeidally all wished that they were slighly blinded again.

They all found themselves in what looked like a dining room. There was a large table. Santa sitting at the table facing them. He smiled at them. Before him on his huge platter was what looked like a well done human being. Santa cut off a piece of arm, and placed it in his mouth, chewing silently, ever taking his eyes off of his guests. "Would you all like some? It just came out of the oven. Human girls are the best dinner to eat on a cold day like this."

Kakashi felt sick to his stomach, but managed to keep the things in his stomach in. The same couldn't be said for Kyoki, Sakura, Hinata or Akamaru. They were lucky enough though to puke the dark hall so no one would be able to see thier disgusing desovled meals and so no one could step on it. When they were done, they came back into the room, thier eyes advoiding the meal that was once a happy go lucky girl named Shina.

The door to the left opened and the second team came in. With thier arrival came another round of Guy, Choji, and Tenten's puke.

Gaara eyed the fat man with disgust.

"You might as well get use to this. You people aren't leaving anytime soon." He laughed.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara yelled as a sand hand rushed forward to grab the fat man.

Santa waved his hand and a gust of snow cut the hand in half and hit Gaara, slamming him into the wall. Causing Gaara to be dazed.

"Gaara!" Miyuki cried out and ran to Gaara to make sure he was all right.

"You people are interesting. I think I like you. Hmm... you see, I am very generous person. So I will let you, Okamiki Kyoki to complete three little test-trial things against me. They're kinda like games, I guess you could say. The one who gets two of three wins is the top winner. If you win, then you and all those that you came with can leave safely. If not, then you are all doomed to stay here in my house until you draw your last breath from old age. Or until I decide to eat you. Either way you'll be here until you die. The three games will be who can make it out of a glass mirror hosue first. Who gets the highest score on Dance Dance Revolution and who can wrap the most presents within a certain time. Yes, I know the last one is rather werid, but you see, trying to catch you has put me behind on the Christmas wrapping. Will you undergo these games to save your life and those of your friends?"

Kyoki bit her lip, thinking.

"You can do it, Kyoki-okaa-sensei. You're going to make him lose!" Naruto cried out.

"Yea." Kiba agreed.

Many other people encouraged her as well.

"Well? What will it be?" Santa asked.

"I'll do it." She told him.

"Good. We will undergo the trials tomorrow. You will all be staying in the small extra house in the back of his place. There is no point in trying to escape. You're going to be under tight security. Do you understand?" Santa asked.

Everyone, excpet Gaara who was still dazed, said yes.

"Good, my assiatant Ramushu will show you the way." Santa said and continute to eat his Homosapien meal.

* * *

**Hehehehehe...**


	12. Mission 12: Misunderstanding Unresolved

**Mission Twelve: ****Misunderstanding Unresolved**

"It's almost like he wants us to get away. Or it could be that he's really stupid and underestimates Kyoki-oka-sensei." Naruto said, smiling at everyone as they all were sitting down in the living room as they ate the dinner that Tenten, Kyoki, Ino, Sakura, Akamaru and Kiba had made previously. "This food is really good."

"Luckily I was in there or there wouldn't have been as much meat. Kyoki-sensei kept wanting to make the main course salad." Kiba snorted.

Akamaru whined.

"I like salad. It just so happens its my favorite food. It's not my fault that I don't like eating meat that much." Kyoki looked down sadly. "My family and I once lived on a farm when we were younger and we got two baby cows. I knew that they were going to be killed when the came of the right age, but I still befriended them. I named one of them Hatsu and the other Haru. My mother on the other hand called them Ham and Burger. Anywho, when they came to the age to be eaten, they were taken to be killed on the day of my birthday. And ever since then I haven't really been able to eat mean all that much."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Kiba said, thinking how awful it would be if someone wanted to eat Akamaru for some reason.

"Oh, it's ok. It's in the past and I'm sure Hatsu and Haru are in cow heaven right now... that is if there is a heaven... who knows? Anywho, I think Naruto is right. There is something fishy about all of this. The tests are hard... but you would expect something else... since he is Satan after all."

"Hard? Those test things sound super easy." Neji said.

Kyoki nodded quickly. "Yea, you're right. I'm not thinking very clearly right now. So much has happened."

"Hey, why doesn't Hideki marry you and Kakashi right now. Wouldn't that break the curse and then you wouldn't have to worry about those stupid tests tomorrow." Ino suggested.

"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto cried out.

"Because you're a dumbass." Sasuke suggested.

"Shut up." Naruto snapped.

"Oh! That would be so cool. Do you think you could do that Hideki?" Kyoki said, looking hopefully at her slightly older brother.

He opened his mouth to say yes, but nothing came out. He tried to talk again, but nothing came out. Hideki shook his head to indicate that he could not talk.

"What is wrong? Are you choking on something?" Kyoki rushed behind her brother and began to give him CPR. "I hope I am doing this right..."

Hideki grabbed her and shook his head to try to tell her that was not the problem.

Suddenly the P.A. came on and they heard Santa laughing. "You low life forms are fun to watch. I sealed that brothers voice of yours up. I knew you would try to do that. There is not way for you to break the curse now. Well, I should be getting ready for bed now. I have a big day ahead of me. Good night, pests." He laughed and switched it off.

"That bastard." Naruto shook with anger.

"How was he able to seal Hideki-sensei's voice?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but it really pisses me off." Ino said, folding her arms over her chest.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was asleep... except Kyoki who was still in the living room playing Dance Dance Revolution to practice since it had been awhile since she had played. As she danced she didn't notice when Kakashi walked in.

"What are you doing? You should be resting." He told her sternly.

"Yea, I know. But..." She said, still dancing to the game. "I don't think I'll be able to properly dance right later... I need to practice... if I don't I don't think I will be able to gain everyone's freedom. I am going to fail at this game. I can't move fast enough to get a high enough score. And the mirror maze house or whatever... we both know that I am going to fail at that too. I have problems telling left from right. And you're suppose to use your left hand to find your way out or something like that."

"You shouldn't think so negatively for starters. I thought you were overly optimistic?" He said, tilting his head to the side curiously.

She quickly glanced over at him and smiled. "Your right. I need to think more positively. "Thanks, Kakashi... I think I might have a chance now. I'm younger than he is so I should be able to run around faster than him. I'm sure I'll get out of the maze before him and dance more diligently than him and wrap a hell of al lot more presents them him."

The song ended and she got a A score.

Kyoki's eyes began to feel heavy as her legs gave way and she began to slip down. Kakashi rushed forward and caught her. He carefully picked her up as she rested her head on his chest.

"I guess I should be resting now... huh?" She said as she fell asleep.

"Yea." He said as he made his way to the room that she was using. He placed her on the bed and put a blanket on her. Kakashi was about to turn to leave the room when he stopped due to the fact that she was holding tightly onto his pant leg. He tried to pull it gently from her grasp, but she wouldn't let go so he gave up and sat down on the bed, resting his back against the headboard as she slept. Sometime in the night he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leaf Village, Amari, Roku and Hidoi were at Kyoki's house. There were books open all around them as they rushed around, looking at this and that book.

"Amari, I think we should use daisies. They're more-" Roku began.

"No, you idiot! We need to use lilacs. They are more pretty." Amari snapped at him.

"Flowers are all the same. They're all 'pretty'. Does it really matter?" Roku whined.

"Yes! This is really important. I thought you of all people would be the most willing to help." Amari said, knowing that would get him to work better on their project.

"I am willing to help and all of that... but... why do I have to be the flower person."

"Because only three of us are working on this and we need to get so much done." Amari snapped.

"Fine, fine. Lilacs... right?" Roku sighed.

"Yes." Amari looked over at Hidoi. "How is it going, Hidoi?"

"Good. I found a bunch of good catering places that has the food that Kyoki-sensei likes." He told her.

"That's great. Now, try to call them and see how soon they can get everything ready."

"Yes." Hidoi nodded as he took the books and made his way to Kyoki's phone.

"Now we have to pick table types."

"God, will this ever end? Why is there so many things to pick from for just one thing?"

"Because, that is the way works and you have to live with it." Amari said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up without saying much and made their way to the barn as they were directed to by the yeti. The yeti led them behind the barn where there was a small house that everyone assumed was the mirror house.

Santa stood in front of it and smiled at them as they approached. "Well, it is nice to see you all today. This is the mirror house, if you couldn't tell. If you didn't know, then you overly stupid and should have been shot the day you were born. Anywho, Kyoki will enter the door on the left while I shall enter the door on the right. The first one out is the winner. Now, if you don't mind, Kyoki, I would like us to hurry this up. I am a very busy man after all." He stepped up to the right door.

Kyoki nodded and walked to the left door.

"On our marks. Get set... ready... go!" Santa yelled and dashed into the house.

Kyoki rushed forward as well... She ran and ran and many times ran into the walls... but eventually she made it out. "Did I make it out first? Did I win?"

"Nope, loser, you lost." Santa said, laughing at her. "Come on, into the barn for the next test." Santa led the way.

"Don't' worry, you'll win the rest." Kiba told her, patting her on the back.

"Yea, what he said. There's not way you could lose to him." Naruto said happily and over confident as usual.

They all entered the barn to find half of the room having some kind of machine and the other half had two Dance Dance Revolution machines ready for use.

"First we will do the Dance Dance Revolution test. We will dance to ten songs, since they are so short and such. The one with the most points shall win. The one with the lowest points is the loser, obviously, which will be you, no doubt."

"Go eat a whale, you assburger." Kyoki snapped at him.

Santa ignored her and continued on. "The songs that we are go dance to are butterfly, Cartoon Heroes, Love Love Shrine, Look At Us, Tsugaru, Boom Boom Dollar, Speed Over Beethoven, Sakura, Happy Wedding, and Love Is Orange. I assume you have no problem with these chooses?"

Kyoki shook her head. Relieved in fact, since most of these were some the songs she preferred to dance too. Except for Sakura and Tsugaru that is. She was rather poor at doing those ones... but hopefully with the other ones she could make up for lost points.

Without another word the two of them stood on the dance pads.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, and Lee all wished her luck and encouraged her on. As the songs began and the two players began to dance, Shino walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey... that girl that that fat man was eating... did you get to talk to her?" Shino asked.

"Yes... she said-" Kakashi said.

"That her name was Shina right? I knew it..." Shino began to look uncomfortable.

"Huh? You knew her name? Then did you know that you had a long lost twin sister?"

"Ah, no... she's not my sister... this is embarrassing..."

Kiba nudged Shino in the side, overhearing the conversation. "Go ahead and tell him. It's not going to hurt anyone. And it was out of pure curiosity after all."

Shino sighed. "Very well... Slightly after Naruto started to go around using his Sexy Jutsu I wanted to try it as well. So Kiba, Akamaru and I started to try to do it too... but something went wrong... and I made a female shadow clone of myself. She claimed that she was my long lost twin sister and said that I shouldn't see her since she was suppose to be lost. She ran off and I haven't seen her since yesterday. I thought the chakra would have worn off and she would have disappeared..."

"Maybe being Mrs. Clause froze the charka control and let her be around longer... or something..." Kakashi said, not sure how the curse worked on shadow clones.

Kyoki stepped off the dance pad, clearly sweating, but not seeming to be too tired. She looked at the two screens and realized she got a higher score. "Yesu! Look at that! I won!"

Santa snorted as her little group gathered around to congratulate her. "That was only one round. You still have one more left. And I would have so won if I wasn't so fat. Stupid fat body. Come now. To the next one. It's across the room." Santa made his way over, the others following him.

On the opposite side of the room was the large machine that had two rubber belt mechanism that brought the presents down to the end of the rail where wrapping paper, tape, tags and scissors were there, ready to be used.

"Are you ready to lose?" Kyoki asked, confidently.

"Hmph." Santa said. "We each get a certain number of presents. The first to get them all finished wins. Start!"

The machine came to life and presents began to slide toward each contestant.

Kyoki grinned as she wrapped present after present without even faltering once.

"Wow... she's good..." Shikamaru commented.

"Heh, yea. Every Christmas she usually wrapped all the presents since she did it the fastest and our family always seem to wait until the last day to wrap the presents." Hideki explained.

"I'm finished." Kyoki said happily. She ran to the others and began to hug everyone. "We can all go home now."

"I could have beaten you at that too... but I was tired from dancing..." Santa told them, pouting.

"You're just a sore loser." Kyoki said.

"Whatever. Just leave. I don't ever want to see any of you ever again." He told them.

Everyone cheered and they all began to leave the barn. They were all surprised at how easy that was. They were all expecting some resistance.

When they all neared the door they found the resistance they were all expecting. Santa rushed foward and blocked Kakashi's path. He stood there laughing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kiba snapped, wanting to get home.

Akamaru growled at Santa.

"Everyone but Kakashi here can leave. The deal was that everyone that came here with Kyoki could leave. Kakashi on the other hand did not. Therefore he is to become the new Mrs. Clause. You stupid heads should pay closer attention to what people say." He laughed. "It's been awhile since a guy took the role of Mrs. Clause. I'm really looking forward to it." He began to laugh hysterically as everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

**Yea... that was rather... odd... but this is a crack fic so anything can happen... right? Not much I can think of to say about this chapter... XD**


	13. Mission 13: A Blood Bond

**Mission Thirteen:**** A Blond Bond**

Neji snorted, the first one to recover from this surprising turn of events. "That's bullshit."

"Damn straight." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Let's kick his ass and then get the hell out of here."

"We should fight outside. We'll have more room that way." Shikamaru said as he thought of what a disaster it would be if all of them started to fight in such a small fighting space.

"I agree." Santa said. "I really don't want to spend a whole bunch of money repairing the place. I just had it repainted."

They all walked outside.

"We need to come up with a plan." Shikamaru said as he looked around, surveying the area.

"A plan? You don't need a plan because you are not going to beat me. I'm Santa... and don't forget that under this disguise I'm Satan." He told them, waiting by the barn door. "I'll give you losers ten minutes to plot your meaningless plan. But only ten minutes. The moment the ten is up, we fight."

"That's all the time we'll need." Shikamaru told him confidently. He then indicated to a huge tree about fifty feet away. "Let's go over there so he won't hear us."

The group quickly walked over to it.

"Shikamaru, what are you up to?" Ino asked her friend.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling something like this would happen. So before I left I asked Choji to do something. He should be here soon. I can't say anymore right now incase there is some way he can hear us."

"What are you talking about? Choji is right here." Naruto said, gently pushing Choji toward Shikamaru. "Jeez, you must be lazier than I thought if you didn't even see him."

Shikamaru sighed. "Idiot. That's a shadow clone. I didn't want Santa to think something was up if Choji wasn't here with us. Not that he would really care anyway... but just to be on the safe side."

Everyone looked at Choji and wondered how they didn't see it before. This Choji didn't eat... He didn't even have a bag of food anywhere near him.

"For the love of baloney..." Kyoki gasped. "Why didn't we notice that?"

"We were too worried about getting Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, embarrassed that she did not notice.

"What are you planning, Shikamaru? He can't hear us. Why don't you tell us?" Kyoki smiled at him, hoping he would tell them. She was rather curious as to what this young ninja was thinking.

He shook his head though. "It's not safe right now."

Everyone looked over at the fat man who smiled and waved at them.

"I guess you're right. He could have listening devices around here or something." Kyoki said.

"Or he could read mouth movements." Yume suggested.

"Well... whatever you're planning, if it doesn't work, though I'm sure it will since I've heard what a smart guy you are, but if things do get bad, I could use Shikakiku."

"What is Shikakiku?" Shino asked.

Kyoki opened her mouth to speak, but froze when out of the corner of her eye she saw Santa charging at them.

"Watch out!" Hinata cried out.

"I got bored. I decided not to wait ten minutes to kill you all. I wanna do it now!" Santa cried out as he rushed forward.

Everyone was frozen in place, amazed at the speed at this man who claimed to be so slow earlier on that same day.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" A voice yelled.

Santa stopped in surprise as twenty one ice mirrors surrounded him.

"You people are idiots." Zabuza said as he walked over to them. "What would you have done if Haku and I weren't curious as to what you were doing and saved your asses?"

"Z-zabuza?" Kyoki shuddered. "How... why are you here?"

He sighed. "I just said it. We were curious. Plus Haku was worried."

"T-thank you." Sakura said.

"It looks like Haku is entertaining him for now. You should finish your planning or whatever you people were doing over here. Haku is strong, but this Santa guy is in a class all of his own." Zabuza said.

"Right. Ok. Um... We all need to work together. I have an idea, but I will need all of you to listen to me carefully and do what I ask you to do right away."

Everyone agreed and he gave them the layout of the plan he came up to stall until Choji was finished.

* * *

As Haku traveled from mirror to mirror, he attacked Santa. Haku noticed that Santa was to slow to dodge, but it seemed like his attacks weren't doing much damage. But Haku didn't mind as much as he normally would have. As long as he got time for the others to plot something out, that was good enough for him.

Gradually Haku began to wear down on chakra and started to slow down.

Santa saw his chance to end this pathetic charade and kicked Haku as the boy rushed by.

Haku's ice walls disappeared and he landed at Zabuza's feet.

"Zabuza... I'm sorry I couldn't get more time for them." Haku said, looking up at him.

He kneeled down beside Haku. "You did fine. You got them more than enough time."

Haku smiled. "That is good."

Zabuza picked Haku up and took him over to the tree and sat him against it so he could rest.

"Where is everyone?" Haku asked, looking around.

"Commencing their plan. Did you get any idea what kind of guy we are fighting?" Zabuza said.

"I think so. He likes to take his time and toy with his victims. Santa is stronger and faster than he looks. It would be best to try to take him out before he decided to become serious." Haku told him.

"All right. Haku, stay here and rest. I'll go help the others. I can't believe I'm helping them." Zabuza snorted. "Your kindness is starting to affect me."

Haku smiled up at him. "Good luck and be careful."

"Yea." Zabuza began to walk toward Santa.

Haku drifted off to sleep.

"Well, let's get this over with." Zabuza smirked.

"So, now I have to fight you, Demon of the Hidden Mist. Interesting." Santa laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Zabuza snapped at him. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Immediately after calling his attack, the surrounding area filled with a thick fog. Zabuza made it the most thickest around Santa. It was thick around Santa for about ten feet, the remaining area had fog, but not as thick so the others would not be stupid and attack each other.

"Hmm.. what is this?" Santa asked.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" A massive spiraling blast of water was shot at Santa. Zabuza smiled when he heard the water hit Santa.

"Naruto! Now!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Right. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The two Naruto's ran forward as they both prepared the Rasengan. When Naruto was close to Santa, he slammed the sphere at him.

Santa slumped forward.

"Akamaru, now it's our turn!" Kiba and Akamaru jumped in front of Santa and performed their 'Beast Human Clone' followed right behind with 'Double Piercing Fang.'

As Santa was blinded in the fog everyone attacked him constantly. Never giving him the chance to attack.

Kyoki began to think they were going to make it. Her hope diminished in a second when she felt Hinata's body slam into hers and the fog began to thin out rapidly. The impact from Hinata caused her to fall backward. "What is going on?" She looked at Hinata and realized that the young girl was knocked out. She looked around and saw that she was close to the tree with the sleeping Haku. Kyoki gently dragged Hinata to the tree and scanned the area. Other than seeing Lee and Guy laying on the ground twenty feet away, she didn't see anyone else around. She didn't want to leave Haku and Hinata unprotected so she made a shadow clone and sent it to see what Lee's and Guys conditions were.

They were fine, but unconscious. Kyoki made a couple more clones and sent them to join the first to bring back Lee and Guy. When the two guys were brought there, the clones disappeared. She looked around the tree and saw that Zabuza was also knocked out.

"Well, that explains why the fog is gone. But... Where the hell is everyone else?" Kyoki snapped to no one in particular.

"They're about one hundred feet to the north." Neji said as he jumped down from the tree next to Kyoki.

She jumped back and stumbled, landing on her rear. "Ah! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that."

"Sorry." He held out his hand to her to help her up. "The reason we can't see them is Santa is using some kind of jutsu like Zabuza's fog."

"Neji... why were you up in the tree?" Kyoki asked curiously.

"I was thrown. Luckily I landed in the tree. If it had not been there, I would have landed farther away."

"Wow..." She said. She looked down and noticed his left bleeding arm. "Neji! You're hurt!" She reached out for it.

He pulled back. "I'm fine."

"No, let me look at it, all right." She quickly, but gently, grabbed his arm. She used her 'Mystical Palm Jutsu.'

"You know... healing jutsu?" Neji looked at her in shock.

"Yes. I may seem stupid and clumsy and such, but I am able to heal small wounds like this." She smiled.

"We don't have time to smile. We need to hurry to help the others." Neji said.

"Y-yes. You're right. Do you think these guys will be fine?" Kyoki asked, indicating to the unconscious comrades.

Neji nodded. "Yes, as long as we keep Santa away from this tree, they will be fine and out of harms way."

"All right, let's go then." She grabbed his hand and began to run toward the north.

* * *

Sakura stood still, trapped in a illusion made by Santa. As she stood there, she was open to any attacks from any side, which was exactly what Santa wanted. He smirked as he hastily rushed forward.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji rolled his enlarged body and ran over Santa repeatedly.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Kurenai yelled as she ran forward, shaking Sakura.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Gathered around her was Asuma, Kurenai, Kotetsu, Izumo, Temari, and Kankuro. "Huh? What are all of you doing here?"

"Choji told us what was going on and asked us to come here to help." Asuma explained. "The Third Hokage wanted to come too, but it's a little harder for him to leave the village."

"Where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked her, worried about his brothers state.

"I don't know. We all got separated."

"You guys are here now too? Is that what Choji was doing?" Neji asked as he came over.

"Yep. I was gathering everyone up." Choji said, exhausted from exerting his body so much.

"Where did Santa go?" Kyoki asked.

"I don't know. He disappeared a second ago when I hit him." Choji said. "Do you think we defeated him?"

Neji shook his head. "He won't be defeated that easily. He must have gone after someone else."

"We have to hurry and help them." Kyoki said, running forward toward where she thought the rest of the group was.

Everyone followed her.

As they ran, they ran past a unconscious Tenten, Miyuki and Sasuke.

Eventually they found a conscious person. It was Shikamaru and he had managed to get Santa in his 'Shadow Imitation Jutsu.'

"Hey, what the hell took you so long?" Shikamaru said in a greeting.

"Sorry Shikamaru. We got lost." Choji said.

"It's all right. As long as your here." Shikamaru said. "My hold on him is weakening. So get ready to fight him."

Santa concentrated and broke out of the shadow users hold. "Nice attempt, but worthless." He made a quick hand signal and then shot a huge ball of chakra at Shikamaru who did not have time to dodge.

Shikamaru slumped to the ground. "Choji... be careful..." He closed his eyes.

"R-right." Choji told Shikamaru, even though he couldn't hear him anyway.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Naruto ran over to the group, he was followed by everyone else.

"Where have you been?" Neji snapped back.

"So, Shikamaru requested for more help. Smart kid." Kakashi commented.

"Will you all stop talking so much and fight me!" Santa yelled, getting frustrated.

"Shut up you fat pig!" Gaara snapped at him.

"Pig... Ino!" Sakura suddenly had a idea come to her.

"Sakura, now's not the time to call each others name. Gosh, I thought you were smarter than that." Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Trying using your 'Mind Transfer Jutsu.'" Sakura advised.

"I already tried that... but I'll try again." Ino focused her attention on Santa. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino sent her spirit straight at Santa, who simpley dodged it, laughing.

"Don't think that you can catch me twice with the same jutsu. He then expanded himself even more like Choji and rolled toward her. Her body unable to move, as her spirit tried to make it back.

"Ino! Look out!" Shino ran forward, throwing her over his shoulder, and jumping out of the way as he barely missed getting hit. Shino thought it was safe and was getting ready to put Ino down, when he looked over his shoulder and saw that Santa and turned around, coming back at him.

Ebisu rushed forward, pushing all three of them out of the way.

Santa roared with anger as he jumped and spun around, hitting the three of them before they could get away again.

Shino, Ino and Ebisu laid there in the snow. Their bodies entangled as they slept.

"This isn't good." Iruka groaned.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We should continue on with Shikamaru's plan." Neji told them.

"Yea." Hideki nodded.

"I think that me, Hideki-sensei and Neji should start this off with a combo." Yume said.

Akamaru barked something and Kiba translated. "Akamaru says that me, him, Kyoki-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Kotetsu-san should all do a combo together right after that."

"Oh! That sounds cool." Kyoki said happily.

Without hesitating, Yume rushed forward at the now normal sized Santa, punching and kicking with such incredible speed it was slightly hard to follow her movements.

Hideki then rushed in after her, flames spiraling around him. As he neared closer to Santa, Yume flipped backwards behind her sensei and his flames slammed into Santa.

Neji meanwhile sneaked behind Santa and unleashed 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.'

Right after that Kyoki, Kakashi, Kotetsu, Kiba and Akamaru jumped in. Kotetsu immediately summoned his odd weapon and began to swing it at Santa. Santa managed to sidestep each swing so he would not be hit.

Kyoki, with the help of Kakashi, jumped onto Kotetsu's shoulders and ran down the length of the weapon and jumped, slamming her elbow into Santa's head. She then quickly slammed her knee into his gut. She then swiftly brought his knees up, bent them, pressed them on Santa's chest and kicked off, landing by Kotetsu as seconds later Akamaru and Kiba used 'Piercing Fang' on Santa.

Santa was visibility slowing down and was unable to block any of these attacks.

And then... the one that Kyoki feared the most... Kakashi came up behind Santa and used '1000 Years of Death.'

Santa flew high up into the air and landed with a loud crash some fifty feet south of them.

"You... did it..." Kyoki said, shuddering.

"Now are you happy I know that attack?" Kakashi asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I... don't know." Kyoki said.

The ground suddenly began to shake under them.

"What is going on?" Temari asked.

All of a sudden the world around them spun and they found themselves and all of their unconscious friends back at the tree. They all saw Santa who was concentrating on an attack... or something.

"What is he doing?" Iruka wondered.

Akamaru began to bark, warning them... but it was too late. Santa sent out a huge wave that swept out to them, causing them all to fall fo the ground, then brought the wave back to himself.

"What? Akamaru, are you serious?" Kiba asked as he talked to the small puppy.

"What is he saying?" Kankuro said.

"He said that Santa sucked all of our chakra with that wave." Kiba translated.

"No way." Sakura said. She tried to do make a shadow clone, but could not manage to do it.

"Where am I?" Sasuke said as he began to wake up. "Why do I feel so weak?"

Everyone else began to wake up too; all were stunned and confused.

"I feel fine though." Naruto said as he demonstrated by making a shadow clone.

"Me too." Gaara said.

"I feel fine as well." Kyoki said. "Maybe it's because the three of us..." Kyoki shook her head, blocking the thought from exiting her mind. "I have to use Shikakiku now. There is no other choice."

"No, you can't!" Hideki said, looking concerned at his sister.

"There is no choice. I have to. Wait here." Kyoki began to walk toward Santa, but stopped. "Gaara, Naruto... could you cover for me until Shikakiku is awakened?"

"S-sure." Naruto said, running over to join her.

"Whatever." Gaara said, going over to them.

"Now do you feel better, Hideki?" Kyoki smiled over her shoulder at her brother.

"Yea... I guess... just be careful."

She nodded and began to concentrate on waking Shikakiku as the three of them walked toward Santa.

"I'm going to finish this now. Play time is over children." Santa shouted at them.

"Damn straight it is." Kyoki muttered. She closed her eyes.

Santa realized that this girl was up to something and he didn't like how it look. He targeted her and began to run forward, but was stopped by Gaara's sand and Naruto's shadow clones.

For the next five minutes the two of them worked together to block all of Santa's attempts at getting Kyoki.

"Is he getting skinnier?" Izumo asked.

"He's... he's using all the chakra he stole from us and is using it to make himself skinnier... thus making him more faster and stronger than before." Neji told them.

As more and more weight was taken off of Santa, he became faster, making it harder for Gaara and Naruto to block him. A few times they were barely in time to make it.

Naruto realized that at this rate the two of them would get to exhausted or they would miss and everything would be ruined.

"Hmph. Thank you, children for keeping us safe as we got ready. You may go back to the others now. It's time for us to have fun." A familiar, but strange voice said.

Naruto and Gaara looked at Kyoki... though she didn't really look completely like Kyoki anymore. Her hair was still black, but it now had red streaks through it. Her eyes were a blood red. Around her pupils was what looked like small kanji writing. Naruto tried to read it, but couldn't.

She looked at the two of them. "Now go. It's time for me and Kyoki to have fun." She smiled wickedly at them.

* * *

** I just want to say sorry to all of the Sasuke's fans for knocking Sasuke out rather prematuely. I know that Sasuke is a really strong person. I had him get knocked out so you can all know that Santa is strong and is not to be taken lightly and such... again, I'm really sorry and I hope I don't have a mop of Sasuke fans after me. I kinda hope I'm not around Yume-chan when she reads that part... she may punch me... or kick me... yea... This chapter was exhausing to write... I'm not even kidding, it was fun though. It took me the longest to write too. I hope you all liked it and I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything like that. Well, now there are only three chapters left. The ending is coming up soon. Yayness! XD  
Oh, and Shikamaru says 'we' instead of 'I'. I just wanted her to do that so the difference between Kyoki and Shikakiku could be easily detected and such...**


	14. Mission 14: Sexy Lady Naruto

**Mission Fourteen:**** Sexy Lady Naruto**

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the others. Naruto hesitated a moment though and looked at her.

"Naruto, hurry up and get over here." Kakashi called to him.

"R-right." Naruto ran over to the rest of them.

"Now that is taken care of. We just have to finish the fat man off." Shikakiku said, smirking at the once very fat man.

"You people are stronger than I would have first given you credit for. I had to revert back to my original body. I congratulate you on that, but now you will all die now." Satan smirked at her.

"Hmph. We don't think so. If anyone is going to be dying today, it's going to be you." Shikakiku snapped.

"I would love to see you try."

"We would as well."

"I'm just warning you, I'm not completely in my original body, so in a few minutes this will all be over."

"Just shut the hell up. You're boring us." Shikakiku ran forward, punching and kicking him with a intense fury.

Most of the attacks Satan was able to either block or dodge from them, but there were a few that landed on him. As minutes went by though, it seemed that more and more hits were landing on him perfectly. Hardly any of his attacks even came close to hitting her.

"Here we go now. Now you will see my true speed and strength." Satan said as he pulled off the fake Santa beard and tossed it aside.

Suddenly he became the one primarily on the offensive as Shikakiku barely blocked his attacks. As they fought, their speed picked up and they began to become a blur as they moved.

"What? How can they be so fast?" Iruka asked. "Can any one see what is going on?"

"No, I can't." Ino said.

"This is a drag." Shikamaru told them.

Kakashi removed his forehead protector from his left eye and viewed the fight. It seemed that seeing it with his Sharingan eye helped him see their movements a little bit better.

"We guess it is time to bring those two out." Shikakiku said, jumping away from Satan. "We must admit, you are a strong foe. Your speed is admirable. But not for long. This ends now." She stretched out her arms as cuts appeared in the palm of her hands and what looked like swords began to emerge from the wounds.

"What are you doing?" Satan asked, curious as to what was happening.

"Preparing your death." Two swords that were at least three feet long came out. She caught them before they hit the ground and stood in a attacking stance. She ran forward, slashing the two weapons left and right.

For a few moments it looked like the whole fight had turned into Shikakiku's favor... But that was not to be the case for very long. Just as she lunged forward to stab him in the gut, Satan used a substitute jutsu and appeared behind her. He snatched the sword from her right hand and as she turned around in surprise, he shoved it in her abdomen. Blood poured down her stomach, on their legs and the ground.

"Kyoki!" Hideki cried out.

Shikakiku glared at Hideki. "We're Shikakiku, damnit!" She began to cough up blood.

"We need to help her." Hinata began to run forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Shikakiku is fine." He told her.

Shikakiku started to laugh. "Yea, you better stay over there. I don't need anyone's help." Shikakiku stepped toward Satan, further shoving the sword deeper into her body. She then took the sword in her left hand and shoved it into him. "Payback's a bitch."

Satan gasped with surprise.

"Oh, Naruto darling. Seeing all of this wonderful blood has given us such an inspiring idea. Do you think you have enough chakra left to use your Harem Jutsu on this old guy?"

"Ah... sure..." Naruto slowly came forward. "Harem Jutsu!" All around them hundreds of female clones of Naruto appeared.

Ebisu covered his nose just incase he got a bloody nose.

Just as Shikakiku thought, Satan got a tremendous nose bleed and passed out instantly.

She pulled out the sword out of her body and licked her blood that was on it. "Blood sure does taste nice." She began to laugh manically."We want more and more and more until we have drank everyone's blood!"

Kakashi and Hideki rushed forward.

"Naruto, can you have your clones hold her down so we can calm her down. If we don't, then things could get really bad, really fast." Hideki told them.

"Of course." He told them confidently. The clones nearest to Shikakiku held onto her tightly as Kakashi and Hideki came closer to her.

"Kyoki, it's ok, come back out now. All right?" Hideki said in a soothing tone.

"Calm down. Everything is fine now. We can go home now." Kakashi told her. "As soon as we get back I'll buy you the newest one of those zombie books you like."

Shikakiku closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were back to normal. Kyoki's hair was normal again. "Really? You will?"

"Of course." He smiled at her, relieved that she was back to normal.

Naruto canceled out all of his clones.

Everyone came closer to the small group.

Kyoki took a step toward Kakashi, but felt light headed and kneeled down in the snow. She realized all of the blood and gasped. "Oh my! What did I do? Is everyone all right? Did I hurt anyone? Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone!"

Ino and Sakura kneeled down by her.

"You didn't' hurt anyone. That is your blood." Ino told her.

"Oh, then that's fine." She smiled, standing back up, feeling her strength return as the wound slowly began to heal itself.

Asuma was the first to notice this. "What the hell?"

"Oh, I should explain about Shikakiku and my fast healing. You see, me and Hideki aren't really twins. We're triplets. Shikakiku was our sister. She died when we were around Naruto's age. Shikakiku had a strong will and did not wish to die completely so her soul went into my body. I can unleash her in times of great peril, and thus I have quicker healing abilities. Doesn't make much sense, but it's not suppose to. That's life."

"Oh... well... that cut on your arm is gone now too." Guy said.

Kyoki nodded. "The curse must have been broken when-" Kyoki stopped talking when she Santa shuffle.

They all looked to see him back in his Santa form.

Santa removed the sword from his body and rubbed his head. "Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm suppose to be wrapping presents...I just had the most wonderful dream of hundreds of naked pretty ladies." Santa noticed that there were other people there and smiled at them. "Hello, I'm Santa. Can I help you?"

"What the hell?" Hideki asked.

"I think he has amnesia." Izumo said.

"Well that is good. He now has amnesia and is a good guy now. Let's all go home." Kyoki nodded to herself and started to walk in the direction she believed was home.

"Ah, Kyoki. Home is that way." Kakashi said, pointing to the south.

"Ah, good work there. I was testing you all. Can't be traveling with people who don't know the right directions to home. Yep." Kyoki quickly began walking in the correct direction.

Everyone followed her, leaving a very confused Santa in their leave.

* * *

** A short chapter, yep. A short little fight, I know and I'm really sorry about that, but I'm not good at writing fight scenes... or any kind of writing. I'm bad, I know. Shikakiku's being is rather stupid, I think, but this is a crack fic and it really doesn't matter since she was only in for like what, two chapters? So yea. Oh, and I just wanted to say that most of this fanfic was written late at night... or when I was very tired... so yea... Craziness comes when there is lack of sleep. XD**


	15. Mission 15: You Are Mine

**Mission Fifteen: ****You Are Mine**

A day later they made it back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Hey, I have a feeling we should stop by Kyoki's house. I think I had a dream that something was going to be going on there right now." Yume told them.

Hideki nodded rapidly. "I agree. I think we should all hurry there right away."

"Hideki... what are you up to? What did you do?" Kyoki eyed her brother.

"N-nothing. Why are you accusing your dear eldest brother of doing something. I did not do anything. What are you talking about? Is it warm in here? I think we should go." Hideki tugged at the neckline of his shirt.

"Dear god. What did you do to my cats? Did you try to dress them in clothes again?" Kyoki said.

"No, and even if I did, you always dress them up so it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You dress them all in the wrong clothing. They don't like what you make them wear."

"It's all the same. Besides, who's to day they do or don't like what I make them wear."

"Me, that is who." Kyoki retorted.

"Ah, we should get to your house..." Yume cut in.

"Hmph." Kyoki snorted and walked away from her brother toward her home.

Minutes later they arrived at Kyoki's home. Everyone entered to find books and papers everywhere.

"I see your sense of organization has not improved." Kakashi said, teasing her.

"I have a very organize way of being organized. But... I didn't make this... what the hell happened to my house. If whoever made this mess thinks I am to be the one who cleans it, they have another thing coming. That is damn sure. I don't mind picking up my own messes, but not those of others. Damn no." Kyoki snorted again.

"Kyoki-sensei!" Amari, Hidoi and Roku all cried out as they were returning from the kitchen from their break. They all ran to her and hugged her.

"We were so worried about you." Amari said.

"But we knew you would come back safely." Roku added quickly.

"We let ourselves into your house so we could take care of your cats and-" Hidoi began but was cut off by Amari.

"Not yet. We don't know if it is time to tell them." Amari said, slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Tell us what?" Kakashi asked.

The three students looked at Hideki.

Everyone else did the same, wondering what was going on between the four of them.

Hideki sighed. "Might as well. Give them time to prepare the final and last preparations. Though it'll most likely just be mental ones since I'm sure you fine children have everything all set up."

"Yep, everything is up and ready to go." Amari said proudly. "We just need to double check some clothing sizes."

"Wow... Kyoki-chan, you have some pretty amazing students." Hideki smiled.

"Yea, I could have told you that already. What in the bloody hell is going on, Hideki?" Kyoki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Before you get mad, I just want to tell you I did this out of brotherly love for you and I wanted you to be happy and everything like that. If you don't like it-"

"Oh, she'll like it." Amari said confidently.

"Will you people please just tell us!" Sakura whined.

The four conspirators all nodded at once.

"We have planned-" Amari began.

"-for Kakashi and Kyoki's-" Hidoi continued.

"-wedding to be held in two days." Roku finished.

"All the arrangements have been made. All we need is the dress sizes, like Amari said." Hideki said.

"What...?" Kyoki stood there, stunned.

"You two are still getting married right?" Hideki asked.

"Uh..." Kyoki looked at Kakashi.

"Sure... that is if you're still up to it." Kakashi looked back at her.

"Of course I'm still up to it. That's what I've always wanted to do." Kyoki told him.

"Then, the answer is yes." Kakashi told Kyoki's brother.

"Well, then in two days you two will get married." Hideki said. "You're probably all wondering how I came about this. Well, since these three were staying behind, I asked them to do some of the wedding planning for me since I thought we would be able to get Kakashi and come back in time. But Amari said that they would do all of it, which kinda surprised me, but I let them do it anyway. And that is all."

Kyoki rushed and hugged her brother. "You're the best brother ever. But-"

"Don't worry about money. I have it all taken care of."

"How do you know I was thinking of that?" She asked.

"I'm your brother and I know you always think of that." He told her. "I won the lottery a few days ago. So that is how that is taken care of."

"Wow..." Sakura said.

"Yea..." Kyoki nodded.

* * *

During the next two days they got the dress sizes figured out and the clothes to fit everyone. During these two days Kyoki had to keep pinching herself, making sure this was all real. And since that was still not enough, she kept running around, asking everyone if she was dreaming or not.

On December twenty seventh, Kyoki and Kakashi got married. The wedding was extraordinary since her brother went all out with the lottery money he had won previously. The wedding went as all weddings go and so it does not need to be talked about too much so the story shall skip to the wedding reception party after that. It was being held in the ballroom of a huge hotel.

Almost everyone in Konoha was there. Hideki, being a karaoke fanatic that he was, had one installed so the love of karaoke could be shared with all who were there.

"Lookie at that! It's a karaoke machine!" Kyoki said happily, gleaming mischievously at her guests.

"Oh no... I should have known she would be like this. But I thought she would have dropped this since today is her wedding." Hideki moaned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"She likes to make people sing songs since she hates doing it herself." Hideki said. "And if you say no to a song she asks you to sing, she will make your life a living hell. So.. whatever you do, do not tell her no to a song. Just swallow your pride and do it. For the love of everything that is sane, do it." He placed his hands on Neji's shoulder and shook the young man.

"O-ok, fine." Neji said.

He sighed in relief. "Good."

"Since today is my wedding day, I proclaim that all of you sing at least one song for me. That is an order!" Kyoki giggled happily as she ran around the place.

"How old is she? She's acting like a little kid..." Kankuro said.

"She's twenty-one." Kakashi told them.

"Whoa. I thought she was eighteen..." Ino told them.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"You fools! Stop talking and get singing. I picked out all the songs I want you to sing!" Kyoki yelled from the other side of the room.

"We better hurry or all hell will break loose." Hideki said as he walked over to the karaoke machine, waiting what songs his sister would have each of them sing.

"Neji-san, you are first." Kyoki smiled at the poor young boy who in moments was going to be made to sing 'Maneater.'

Neji got up there and started to sing it. As he sang more and more, his anger increased. By the time he got off there, he was shaking with frustration.

Kyoki mistook his anger for nervousness and comforted him when he got off the stage. "There, there, you did quite well."

"If you make me do something like that ever again, I will kill you." Neji said as he stormed off into the farthest corner from everyone.

"Heh, whatever. Not like I've never heard that one before. Next is Shikamaru with 'How Do I Live Without You'... Is that the name of the song? Oh well, just sing it."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag... I bet she's even scarier than my mom..." And with that Shikamaru sang his designated song. When he was done, he walked off and sat back down. Hoping he could forge that out of his memory.

For the next forty-five minutes this went on. Some of the people were relieved that they did not get such embarrassing songs to sing. While others wished they were never born. Sakura and Lee ended up getting 'Promiscuous' while Naruto got 'The Kill.' Zabuza got 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise), Sasuke sang 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies,' Gaara ended up with 'Aliens Exist' while his brother got 'White and Nerdy.' Still eyebrow less Guy got 'Love Like Winter' while Iruka had 'Dance Dance' and Yume, Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata all sang 'Stop Right Now' together. Shino ended up having to sing 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) while his friends, Kiba and Akamaru, got 'TNT' as Choji got 'We're Not Going To Take It.' Haku had to sing 'Mr. Brightside.' Hideki was relived when his sister told him to sing 'Plague (We Need No Victims)'. The Third Hokage, who really wanted to go on the trip to fight Santa, but could not, sang 'Smooth Criminal' while his grandson sang the Lamb Chomp Never Ending Song.

"I am never doing that again." Shikamaru said when it was all over.

"Hey, I have been wondering, but why were you in the forest that day when we had that mission? Did we ever finish that mission anyway?" Naruto asked as they were gathered around the food buffet, getting what they wanted to eat.

"Hmm... now that you mention it... I really don't know why I was there... perhaps it will remain a mystery until the end of time." Kyoki laughed nervously as she intensely tried to remember what had brought her there in the first place.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Kakashi cry out '1000 Years Of Death' from right behind her. Kyoki dropped the plate she held in her hand onto the table as her hands went quickly to her rear to protect it from the impending horrible doom of the attack. She bit her lip, getting ready for the pain.

She jumped in surprise when the pain did not come but felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

"Don't worry about trying to remember why you were there. It doesn't matter." He told her. "And I finished the mission while Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were looking after you when you were sleeping."

She nodded. "All right. You know, you really had me thinking you were going to poke me in the ass."

"Hehe, did I?" He asked.

"Hell yea, you did." She told him.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Kyoki were off aside, talking amongst themselves. Somewhere along the way of the day, Kyoki had accidentally grabbed someone's alcoholic beverage, so she was rather tipsy.

"You know what I love? I love ice cream." She smiled warmly at Tenten. "Tenten, darling, would you mind getting me some ice cream? You would be my hero if you did."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Tenten smiled and ran off to go find some.

"I think I drank something that was not mine... but that is ok... right?" Kyoki asked.

"Yes, it is all right." Ino told her, not sure what else to say about that.

"I just realized that I did not make Kotetsu, Izumo, Asuma, Ebisu, or Kurenai sing. Next time though, they will sing!" Kyoki shook her fist in a drunken determination.

"I'm just wondering, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to... but... why did you and Kakashi-sensei break up in the first place?" Sakura asked.

Ino leaned forward, evidently wondering the same thing.

Kyoki looked around to make sure no one who was suppose to hear was in hearing distance.

"I'll tell you, but you must not tell anyone else, all right?" Kyoki whispered

"I promise." Sakura told her.

"I promise too." Ino said.

"I promise also... wait... I wasn't suppose to say that. Anyways..." She glanced around one more time. "Well... you know his... 'special attack' don't you? '1000 Years Of Death?'"

"...yeah..." Both girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah, then you know why." Kyoki nodded her head to herself. "Yea, he likes the anaaanus. Yea... I wasn't up for that Will & Grace stuff. I'm not homophobic, but when the guy I am dating makes me thing he is gay, then I don't go for that. When we use to train together, he used that attack a lot... I mean A LOT. But I was stupid and short tempered back then and should have known that he was not gay or anything. I shouldn't have said so many mean things to him then. Why did I break up with him?" Kyoki began to cry. "I let the only guy I love get away from me. And now I'm sitting at a wedding and I'm all alon- hey... I just married Kakashi... ha! Take that! I'm not alone and everything worked out."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, each thinking that she may have had too much to drink... even though she hadn't drank that much to begin with.

* * *

Later that night when almost everyone had gone up to their hotel rooms Kakashi picked up Kyoki who had fallen asleep on one of the chairs. He gently picked her up. Without waking up she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He then carefully made his way up to their hotel room. When he entered the room he walked across the dining/waiting room and went to the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed. He then laid down beside her, too tired to change out of the clothes for that day.

"Kakashi?" Kyoki muttered in her sleep.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for being a pain all those years ago and for everything I said to you..."

"It's all right." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"And I'm sorry for stealing the ice cream out of your freezer after we broke up."

"That's all right. I wouldn't have eaten it anyway."

"That is good." She was silent for a few moments and he thought she had fallen asleep. He rested his head on her shoulder and was drifting off when she spoke.

"Kakashi... I love you."

"I love you too."

They then both slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kyoki woke up the next morning and sat up, wondering where she was. "Kakashi... where is he?" She looked around and found herself alone. "Was... was that all a dream? No... I don't want it to be a dream." She lay back down. Curling up into a ball as she felt tears forming. "Stupid pathetic dream." She lay there for several minutes before making up her mind to get up. She began to wander around the hotel suite. "This is... this place was in my dream... so... did I... really..." She jumped in surprise when a door, which was the bathroom door to be exact, opened and out stepped Kakashi with a towel wrapped around his bottom.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Hey, I didn't think you would be up so early. You were sleeping so peacefully that I thought you would be out for a long time. Do you remember where I put my bag?" He began to look around the room, trying to remember where he had placed the bag with all of his clothes.

Tears of happiness began to form in the corner of her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged Kakashi, who wasn't prepared for the hugging tackle and they both ended up on the couch. "I'm so happy this wasn't just a dream..." Kyoki said as she continued to hug him.

"A dream?" He asked, unable to look at her face since it was buried in his shoulder.

Kyoki nodded. "Yea." She released him and sat on his stomach. "You can't imagine how super-super happy I am right now." She looked at him and smiled, suddenly remembering that she was married to this man. Kyoki then smiled mischievously down at him. "You know... we're married now... sooooo... do you know... wanna do it?"

"Do it? You mean sex?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, that sounds even better. Let's do that instead."

"What were you thinking of?" He asked, curious.

"N-nothing. Let's go!" She giggled happily and off of him, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

The two of them rushed to the bedroom, laughing as they went.

* * *

** Ah, I know that the relationship of these two were rather... rushed... is that the best word? But they did have a thing going on before... so there is always that... I think I have a feeling that people read this they won't like the paring of Kyoki/Kakashi... I don't know why... I think I'm just being paranoid since I haven't been sleeping very well the last few days. Yea... Any of the songs that I had the character sing do not belong to me. They belong to thier rightful owners/creators. In case you are wondering who each song is from, here is the list:  
Maneater : Nelly Furtado  
How do I Live Without You : I do not know who orgianlly sings this song since I have heard different versions of it.  
Promiscuous : Nelly Furtado  
The Kill : 30 Seconds To Mars  
I'm Not Okay (I Promise) : My Chemical Romance  
I Write Sins Not Tragedies : Panic! At The Disco  
Aliens Exist : Blink 182  
Love Like Winter : AFI  
Dance Dance : Fall Out Boy  
Stop Right Now : Spice Girls  
Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) : Marilyn Manson  
TNT : ACDC  
White and Nerdy : Weird Al Yankovich  
Mr. Brightside : The Killers  
We're Not Going To Take It : Twisted Sister  
Smooth Criminal : Alien Ant Farm  
Plague (We Need No Victims) : Lola Ray  
Lamb Chomp Never Ending Song : I don't know who came up with this song, but I love them non-the-less. XD  
Ah, one more chapter left and this will be my first completed fanfic ever... yep... wow... this is my first Naruto fanfic that I have written as well. So it's two firsts for me. Yep. I feel so proud of myself... not really though... The next chapter may be kinda short... but I don't know yet since I did not write it yet. XD**


	16. Mission 16: Ocean Inside The Memory

**Mission Sixteen:**** Ocean Inside The Memory**

"So... this is the last chapter, huh?" Naruto asked as he and everyone else who was in this fanfic gather in a large room with banners and other such. They were celebrating the end of this fanfic.

"Yea... I can't believe it's already over." Sakura said.

"I'm glad. I can get back to training now." Neji told them.

"There is something that has been bugging me lately..." Kyoki said to everyone.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Well... usually when one goes to adopt someone, there is a lot of paperwork and other such things like that. And I'm sure you have to go and talk to some people... but... I didn't... so how did Naruto become under my custody?" She said.

"Hmm... now that you mention it, I was wondering the same thing." Iruka said.

"And it's Naruto after all... I beat it's rather more harder to adopt him... since of the Nine-Tailed Demon in him and all." Kyoki said.

"Ah, I think we shouldn't worry about such crazy things and let it slip from our memories and live in the present and plan for the future." Hideki said, laughing nervously.

"What did you do? I know you had something to do with this, Hideki." Kyoki said, looking at her brother sternly.

"Oh, you don't want to know what I did. You are going to kill me if I do tell you and I chose life, thank you very much."

"Oh, I would never kill my older brother. I may cause you unbearable pain, but never kill you." Kyoki smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Oh, you would kill me. You so would."

"Oh, no I would not. I love you too much."

"Oh, you would and out of that love you would murder me quickly and painlessly."

"Oh-" Kyoki began.

"Oh for the love of sanity, I'll just tell her and end this little commentary between the two of you." Hidoi said angrily.

"Holy shit! You have emotions!" Kyoki shouted to her usually emotionless student.

Hidoi snorted. "I'm only like this because I was over there in the corner and I was starting to doze off and you people kept waking me up."

Roku sighed in relief. "At least you weren't fully asleep. Kyoki-sensei, you remember that time when me and Amari were both beaten up super badly... and we told you we got hurt from training..."

"...yes..." Kyoki tilted her head to the side.

"Well, that was a lie. We were training, Amari and I, and Hidoi was sleeping. We were practicing throwing kunai's and one of them hit Hidoi and woke him up into a blind fury of rage. We had no time to protect ourselves." Roku explained.

"Hidoi seems to be a calm, cool, collected person on the outside, but if you wake him up from his sleep, he will turn into a demonic beast with unmatched strength and speed." Amari shuddered, remembering the terrifying experience. "You're lucky he was not asleep."

Kyoki nodded in understanding. "I am the same way almost. When I am awaken prematurely, I get in a really bad mood and will cuss at anything I see or whoever I am talking to at that time. But we are trailing off from what we were originally talking about. Tell me what Hideki, my beloved brother who will not be murdered by me, did."

"Very well." Hidoi said and everyone waited to hear him. "With the help from Amari, Roku and I, we dressed Hideki up as you and he took Naruto to wherever it is you make it so you can adopt people and had you adopt Naruto."

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked.

Kyoki's eye twitched.

"I think it was a good disguise. No one could tell the difference." Naruto said. "Guys were even hitting on him."

Hideki shuddered. "Don't remind me of that."

"You mean to tell me that you dressed up in my clothes... and everything... and people thought you were me?"

Hideki nodded.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?!" Kyoki yelled at him. "FOR ONE, YOU ARE WAY TALLER THAN I AM! I'M WHAT, FIVE FOOT FOUR INCHES?! AND YOU'RE SIX FOOT ONE INCHES! THERE'S AT LEAST A NINE INCH DIFFERENCE THERE! THERE IS NOT WAY SOMEONE COULD NOT TELL THE DIFFERENCE WITH THAT ONE! YOUR ARMS ARE ALL MUSCULARLY AND SUCH AND MINE ARE SKINNY AND HAVE NO STRENGTH TO THEM! YOUR SHOULDERS ARE WIDER THAN MINE AND... AND... WELL YOUR WHOLE DAMN BODY IS BIGGER THAN MINE AND YOU REALLY FOOLED PEOPLE OFF WITH THAT?!"

"Hehe... yea..." Hideki said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Am I... am I ugly then? I know I'm not the prettiest person in the world... but... do I look so much like a boy that even my brother can look like me... and get away with it...?" Tears poured down her face.

"I told you, you should have used genjutsu." Amari said to Hidoi.

"Are... you calling me ugly?' Hideki asked.

"No... I'm saying I look like a boy!" Kyoki whined.

"I have a confession to make..." Roku said, stepping toward Kyoki. "When no one was looking, I cast genjutsu on Hideki... that is why he looked so much like you without anyone noticing. So you're not ugly and you don't look like a boy."

Kyoki looked at her student with a sudden burst of love and adoration. "Roku! I love you! You're so wonderfully smart!" She hugged him. She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'm sorry for my emotional outbursts. These last few days have been so chaotic."

"It's all right." Kiba told her.

"So... this is all of it... right? No more after this?" Naruto asked.

"Yep... at least I think so..." Shino said.

"Everything has to end eventually." Choji said as he ate.

"What if there was more though?" Hinata asked.

"Who cares? It's not like it would matter. This is it. End of story." Shikamaru told them.

Kyoki nodded. "This is the end... So... yea... Good bye everyone and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic." She began to wave.

"Who the hell are you waving too?" Kiba asked.

"Ah... no one... no one at all." She said, laughing oddly.

"I think she has lost her mind." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, this is the end, so let's end it." Sasuke said and then it was the end...

* * *

"Why the hell were we in this for? We were only there for one chapter." Vergil said to no in particular.

"I don't know. Does it really matter?" Dante asked his brother.

"Was there really a purpose?" Vergil asked, irrated.

"I'm sure there was. It's all over now so there is no reason to get all worked up over... unless you're upset that you didn't get a bigger role in all of his." Dante teased.

"Hell no. Don't say such stupid things. I'm outta here."

Dante laughed as his older brother left. He then in turn did the same and then it really was the end.

* * *

** A lot of talking in this chapter, but oh well. I finally finished a fanfic! This is my first completed work ever! Can you believe that?! I am so happy right now that I am in shock. Yes... I'm in shock that I have finally finished something.  
I realized that I have messed up in one of the chapters. I had Sakura heal and she didn't learn that until after the time skip, and I am having this story be before the two and a half year skip, so I'm really sorry about that. I know this is a funny-crazy fanfic, and it probably doesn't really matter, but even though it is that, I like to keep things somewhat along the lines of the orignal, ya know?  
Hehe... I just realized that his was a Christmas present for myself... but I hope you all enjoyed it as well. ;;;;  
Well, this is the end. Maybe if people like this, I will make a sequel. Just let me know and I will. Ja-bye-bye.**

**Edit: I have started the sequel and I have like fifteen chapters of it written. So if I have time I may start to update that up. XD**


End file.
